Twisted Wonderland
by DarkMage6
Summary: Loosely based off of the Wonderland world. Alice has always believed the Wonderland was alive. But when she finds herself there for real, she realizes her actions have changed the world for better or worse. And now she must live there. MHxA
1. Prologue

Epilogue

_My Mother named me Alice after the main character in her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. I carried the name with honor because it meant my mother wanted to give me a name of something important to her. The book she owned as a child, was given to me when I was four, though she had been reading the story to me much, much longer than that._

_Every day before bed, she would come into my room, climb in my bed beside me, and read from that old worn book._

_When I got older, I would read it to her._

_Eventually, it switched off. One night I read, the next night, she would._

"_Did you know Alice, that every time a little girl is born and named Alice, her own little Wonderland is created?" Her mother whispered to her one day, while I was seven._

"_Really?" I said, excited at the thought. "With my own Red Queen and Hatter and everyone?"_

_My mother laughed and said, "Yes, everyone. But its not exactly like the book. Everything is a little different. It's not just like the book. It's different for every little girl. The way you act, think, and the things you do decide what your Wonderland will be."_

_My little mind would stray to my Wonderland at every chance. During recess, the bus ride home, after home, preparing for bed, and in my sleep. I was there at every moment._

_I was happy there, imagining all my friends and how they would treat me._

_Looking back, I realize things would change in the Wonderland without me thinking about it, willing it, or dreaming it. Things just changed. The Wonderland was truly alive and moving on its own._

_I was eleven when my father came into my room that night, taking my book and setting it on the nightstand._

"_Alice," He told me, his voice rough. "Your mother isn't coming home. . .ever again."_

_I knew he was trying to explain it to me simply, but still, those words were haunting far more than if he had simply told me she died. _

_Like out of some sick twisted heartfelt movie you might rent with your girlfriends, I was a little girl who lost her mother to a drunk driver while she was hurrying home that night to her daughter. _

_My father offered to read with me, but I declined. It was something only mother and I did together. There wasn't room for him._

_He took my answer with a nod of his head, but it hurt him that I didn't want to share that with him. Maybe if I had let him, it would have helped him too. Still, I pushed him away though._

_My father and I had never been close. We grew even more distance._

_By the time I was fourteen, he told me he was remarrying._

_I didn't even know he had been dating._

_By the time I was sixteen, I had two younger half twin sisters. I didn't hate them, nor did I love them. _

_However, I did hate their mother with a rage I didn't know I was capable of. Every breath she took I felt was stolen from the woman who should have rightfully been in the home all alone. I woman who might have gone on to have my younger sisters, and they would have been FULL blooded._

_My step-mother felt the same about me, I believe._

_We didn't try to get along. The hostility was as obvious as the horrid pink color she painted the living room._

_Father took her side._

_I didn't care._

_I took a job at a local dinner soon after that and began to put it all into a bank account. When I got this job, my step-mother thought my father should charge me rent for a room that had always been mine._

_I fought that harder than I had ever fought before. I screamed and ranted and destroyed everything my step-mother held dear to prove my point._

"_I'm working to get out of this damned house!" I screamed at my father, pulling the portrait from the wall of him, my step-mother, and then twins. A picture purposely taken without me. I wasn't welcome in this new family. I shoved the picture in his face. "I'm not welcome here! I know that! I'm just some painful reminder of a woman you used to love! And that bitch knows it too! That's why she's doing this crap! If I'm to exist in your life I have to pay!? That's bullshit Dad!"_

"_Watch your language!" My dad had said, putting no real effort behind the reprimand. He sounded as tired as I felt. Tired of this life._

"_I'm working and putting all of my money into a bank account, so when I turn eighteen I can buy an apartment and get out of your hair! Until then, leave me alone, and tell that woman to stay out of my room! It's bad enough that I am unwelcome at the dinner table because I apparently only glare at her. By the way, I can't glare at the damned woman when I'm glaring at my plate! My room is all I have left and she's been trying to get into it and take away my things! Take away what few memories of Mom I have left!"_

_My father had turned his head away, sadness gripping him like I knew it always did at the mention of my mother or her things._

_My step-mother had thrown away all things my mom had picked out in the house. New furniture, decorations, and paint had been applied to every room. . .except my own._

"_What do you want me to do Alice?" He said, looking up at me from that God ugly white and pink sofa._

"_Put a lock on my door, give me the keys to it, and just let me live out the next year in a half without worrying about having to worry about the things I hold dear. That little room is all I have." I told him, letting him hear the tiredness in my own voice._

_I clutched that frame harder when I heard someone rustling around in my room._

_My father must have heard it too because he tried to grab me as I ran back to my room._

_There, my step-mother was going through the room and grabbing all the things that belonged to my mother and throwing them into a box. My book was amongst that stuff._

_Infuriated, I threw that picture in my hand with all my might, where it crashed against the wall to the left of her head, startling her._

_I grabbed the box from her and tossed it to my bed and began to shove her out of my room, my father just watching._

"_You have no right!" I screamed in her face, wanting nothing more to choke the life out of her. "Stay out of my room you bitch!"_

"_This is my house and those things just cause your father pain!" She screamed back at me, trying to shove her way back into my room._

_My father had stepped in then, and told my step-mother to go to their room. When she finally complied glaring at us both, my father turned to me._

_Angry tears burned down my face, and I couldn't stop them._

_I pulled out the one picture that I had with my mother it. It was a family photo of us. I was three, being held by both my mother and father. They were smiling but I was laughing in the photo._

"_I'll buy a lock first thing tomorrow." My father told me, looking at the photo I was holding. "Alice. . .I'm sorry."_

_He left the room and shut the door._

_I heard them fighting that night, but I didn't care._

_True to his word, he bought me a lock and gave me the keys._

_My step-mother had demanded a copy. She claimed it was for that 'just in case' moment that I might lose my own keys._

_My father stood his ground and said no._

_I brought boxes home from work and packed away most of my things. They were neatly stacked in a corner, ready for the day that I would move away._

_When I turned eighteen, my father took a day off of work, and went with me to look for apartments. _

_I settled for a little one bedroom apartment that was located near my high school that I was going to finish out. My work place was also only a ten minute walk from the place as well._

_He helped me move with barely concealed sadness._

_That was the closest my father and I had ever been._

"_I, uh, have a gift for you." He told me just before he left my apartment two days later, the last of my things brought in. He had been nice enough to help me set up my bed and build my shelves up again._

"_A key to the house since step-mommy probably changed the locks?" I joked._

_Shame filled his eyes, telling me that she had indeed demanded the locks get changed._

"_No, I figure you won't come back anyways." He told me softly. He pressed a car key in my hand and pointed out a little red Honda sitting in front of the apartment. "You have a license and all, but I figured you couldn't afford a car on your own. It's used. . .But I made sure that everything was in working order. Also, you might notice that your bank account has grown. I had your money from your mother's will transferred into it. It will help you pay for insurance and all of that."_

_Tears stung my eyes as I wrapped my hand around they key._

"_Thank you Daddy." I told him, meaning it._

_He hugged me awkwardly, but I clung back._

"_I can never apologize for the hell you've been through these past few years Alice. I could see what my new wife was doing, but I didn't know how to. . .That's a lie, I didn't want to stop her. Not because I didn't love you, or didn't want you. . .Bit because I was so afraid of being alone again." He told me, tears hitting the top of my head. "I'm so sorry Alice."_

_When he left only twenty minutes later, I found myself at a lose as to what to do. Without thinking, I let my mind wander back to Wonderland on its own._

_It was different, darker, and scarier, but it suited me just fine. I had to relearn that world, but it was a world I welcomed with open arms._


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Goodbye Old Life, And Finding Out The Truth**

Present Day. . . .

Alice stood up and wiped sweat from her brow as she sat down for the first time in eight hours. It was game night at the high school so the café was busy with the parents eating dinner before going to watch their kids play football, cheer, or march in the band.

Not to mention that it being a Friday just meant busy day no matter for what.

"I'm so glad they're clearing out." She groaned out as her boss, Ms. Nelson joined her.

"You worked real hard today Alice, covering for Amber when she called in, and then with Butch going home sick." The elderly lady said. "Why don't you go home early? We can handle the rest of tonight."

"Are you sure? What if it picks up again? I don't want to leave you short handed!" Alice told the elderly woman.

Ms. Nelson waved her hand around and said, "You know good and well that won't happen. Go home Alice. You deserve a break. You've been called in every day this week, or already worked it. Yesterday you worked three shifts straight!"

"I am tired." Alice murmured, conceding to her bosses wishes.

"No wonder you are tired! You shouldn't let the others take advantage of you!" Ms. Nelson scolded. "Now get going!"

Alice smiled and stood up, running to clock out. Though she would never say it aloud, she was so relieved Ms. Nelson was making her leave. She felt if she stayed for another hour, she would faint.

She punched her time card into the time clock and then set it back in its rightful place. She pulled her coat on to help protect her against the chill and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Be careful!" Marvin, the cook yelled after her. "With the game going on, a lot of the cops will be around the stadium making sure nothing goes wrong. So drunk drivers are bound to be about, even this early."

"Will do." Alice called back and walked out the front door.

It had gotten considerably colder, and Alice wished she had driven to work instead of walking.

Taking a deep breath, she began a brisk walk, wanting to get home and soak in a hot bath to thaw out.

Absently, her mind began to slip into the Wonderland.

She had worked so much lately, that she hadn't thought about the magical place.

"The Hatter and the Queen are in love." She said with a happy sigh. That was what she last remembered from visiting that place.

So preoccupied, she didn't hear the squealing of tired that rounded a corner as she began to cross the street.

Headlights cut across her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The car was swerving horrible, letting Alice know the driver was indeed drunk, and it was barely past seven.

'I don't want to die!' Alice thought, fear choking her, and enabling her limbs motionless. She stood there, ready to die. . .

* * *

"Alice! Alice! Wake up!"

Alice groggily opened her eyes, and blinked several times, finding the sky above her to be filled with diamonds.

Blinking several more times, she wondered why she could see the stars so clearly? You couldn't see them this well in town.

Why was she outside?

Who had called her name?

She sat up slowly, her memories coming back to her in bits and pieces.

"Am I dead?" She asked out loud.

"Pssh. Not yet."

Alice turned her head to find a man kneeling beside her. His hair fell around his face in black and dark gray stripes. His eyes glowed green at her and a black and gray tail swished about behind him.

Her eyes widened to the point she felt they should have fallen out of her head.

"Cheshire cat?" she asked, unsure.

"Who else would I be Alice? Did you hit your head or something?" He told her, grinning at her, showing two dainty fangs.

When Alice didn't answer, his smile faded.

"Did you hit your head Alice?" He asked, totally serious.

Alice didn't answer once again, since she noticed his shirtless state. The Cheshire cat was wearing nothing but a pair of low slung leather pants.

He waved a clawed hand in front of her face to get her attention again.

"This is serious Alice. How much do you remember?" He asked her.

"Um. . .I know who people are. . .I think. That's all." Alice murmured. Brightly, she asked, "Are the Queen and Hatter married yet?"

Surprised showed on the Cheshire Cat's face, then it turned worried.

"This isn't good Alice. That's the last thing you can remember? Years have passed since the two of them. . .Went their separate ways." The Cat told her.

"Oh." Alice said sadly, then looked around. "So what has happened since then?"

"Nothing much. . .YOU are with the MAD Hatter now." he told her.

Alice felt her face twist in confusion.

"I'm with the Hatter? Why?"

"Because you are the only person who can keep him calm. The only person who can keep him from hurting other people. He's very distraught that you disappeared from him. When I heard you had disappeared and that he was beside himself, I came looking for you. And it seems you went on a walk, tripped, and hit your head." the Cheshire Cat finished dryly.

"I suppose I should go back to him then?"

The Cheshire Cat nodded and stood, offering his clawed hand to her, and pulling her to her feet.

"Alice. . .He's not the man you seem to remember last." the Cat told her. "He's truly Mad now. No one calls him the Hatter anymore, save for you. He's Mad Hatter to everyone else. To few, he's the Murdering Mad Hatter."

"Murdering" Alice asked in alarm.

"It's not my place to tell you at this time Alice." the Cheshire Cat murmured, leading her through the thick woods that seemed to have appeared around them out of no where. "Not yet at least. If you are terrified of him, then he will be more upset. Don't be afraid of him. He loves you and cares for you. He'll prove that with every action that he does."

Alice was about to demand to be told what had happened in the time she couldn't remember then saw a huge tree looming ahead. In the tree she could see windows. A house?

"The Mad Hatter's home." The Cheshire Cat announced once they stood in front of it.

"Alice?"

Alice spun around at the new voice to discover a man she knew was the Hatter. Only, he was wearing only a low slung pair of leather pants, which seemed to be the fashion in the Wonderland for men, black boots that buckled up to his knees, and his hair was braided.

What scared her though, was the amount of blood that covered him.

"Alice, you're home!" he said, stepping toward him.

Alice threw her hands up to ward him off, and noticed immediately that he had stopped approaching her.

"Oh Alice!" He moaned. "I'm so sorry! How could I be so thoughtless as to try and embrace you, covered in blood. I'm so thoughtless."

Alice began to quake and turned to ask the Cheshire Cat to take her away, only to find him gone. He had left her alone with this mad man.

"Let's go inside. I'll clean up and we'll both get into some fresh clothes. What happened to you my dear? You're aren't wearing the clothes you were earlier. This is nothing I made. And your hair, its so short!" He rambled on as he opened the door to his tree. . .his house. . .Their house?

Alice reached up and touched her hair that barely brushed her shoulders. Short?

"Oh well," He murmured, wiping the blood from his hands on a towel the appeared out of no where. He then gently touched her face. "Your hair will grow back out. Are you well? You look so pale."

"Who are you!?" She blurted, not wanting to explain her memory loss to him. "You were suppose to marry the Red Queen!"

He went very still and his hands slid down her face until his hands were gently wrapped around her neck.

"You don't remember me Alice?" He asked softly. "I'm your fiancee, and your lover. I've taken care of you for months now. Loved you with my mind, body, and soul."

Alice felt heat flood her face.

"You mean. . .We've been intimate?" She squeaked.

"Many, many times." He breathed, his eyes growing dark with memories she would never remember.

"That's not possible! I'm a virgin!" Alice cried out, breaking from his grasp and backing off the door step and into the night.

"Maybe what you last remembered you were. But I assure you, you are not Alice. Now come back to me. If you want, we can watch the mirror. You enjoyed seeing your other self in the other world." He tempted her.

Alice stopped.

"You can see the human world?" She breathed.

"Yes."

"Show me!" She demanded, stepping back toward him.

He bowed and swept his arm to the side, a gesture telling her to enter. She did quickly, having to see for herself if she was truly in this world, or only dreaming.

He showed her to a mirror that showed only her reflection for a moment. Standing beside it, he waved a hand, and the real world came into focus.

She knew he was standing behind her as she watched the scene of paramedics, police, and people everywhere.

They were all gathering around a body that was laid over in the road,

Queasiness gripped her stomach and she knew what she would see.

However, the girl on the road was undoubtedly her, but not her. Long black hair fanned around the small body, and a flowing white dress, stained in blood, covered her body.

"That's not me." she whispered.

"But it is." The Mad Hatter moaned, touching the mirror in shock, horror painted on his features. "You both switched places. "

He turned and looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "No wonder you don't remember anything Alice. It's because you are the real Alice. Not the mirror image. You are forever in the Wonderland. You'll never age, never die, just like the rest of us. An eternity together for real."

Alice swallowed and looked at the mirror again.

"But your real fiancee is dead. Aren't you upset?"

The Mad Hatter shook his head.

"All that Mirror Alice was, was you. She was just like you, thought just like you, moved just like you. . ." His voice dropped into a deeper lulling voice. "I bet you taste the same too. . . A virgin all over again."

"I'm going to faint." Alice said, grabbing for something. "I'm going to. . ."

The world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

2. Getting A Feel for the Mad Hatter

Alice again woke up, but this time with her head pounding. Memories rushed her, reminding her that she was indeed in the Wonderland, and that she was in the care of a murderer.

Raising up slowly, she gazed about the room, seeing no one around.

Sighing in relief, she stood up and stared down at her feet.

"Those aren't mine." She whispered, starring at the soft shoes that covered her feet.

She spun around until she saw a mirror on the opposite wall and approached it.

She felt her face turn red as she gazed upon the outfit she was wearing. A black corset top flared down into a skirt that stopped half way down her thighs. Black fishnet looking tights covered her legs, and her shoes were soft black leather.

Her hair was in soft black ringlets, making her 'short' hair even shorter.

He had changed her clothes. He had seen her in her underwear. Worse, only her underwear! She was no longer wearing her bra, obviously.

"You're awake." His voice rumbled from behind her.

She spun around, glaring.

"You removed my clothing!" She accused. "You seen me in only my under clothes!"

"Yes, I changed your clothing. But no, I did not see you in your under clothes. I seen you naked. I changed your underwear too." He told her, a smirk coming to his face. "You always let me change your clothes."

"No!" Alice snarled, angrier. "Mirror Alice let you change her clothes! I don't know you! The last thing I remember about you, you were courting the Red Queen, happily in love! I was nothing more than a girl who often visited! I wouldn't even say we were friends! I tended to hang around the Queen's guard!"

The Mad Hatter straightened up and walked toward her, his eyes snapping his anger. "I have told you once before Alice. Her likes were your likes, her dislikes were your dislikes, and her feelings were your feelings. You may not remember anything of the past times you've been here, but know that you and I were in love, engaged to be married, and I will court you all over again if I have too! BUT YOU ARE MINE!"

Alice darted past him and down the first set of stairs she seen.

She busted out the front door with him calling after her, chasing her.

She ran to the left toward a gate she could see in the distance.

"No Alice! Don't go in there! Don't go IN THERE!" He roared after her, closing in.

Alice opened the gate and ran through and stopped, vomiting immediately.

What had seemed to be a gate into some type of rose garden was a portal, it seemed. Around her, everything was dead. And not just the plants. Bodies littered the place, rotting, covered in maggots and other things.

Hands wrapped around her, pulling her out.

"Alice." the Mad Hatter crooned. "I told you not to go in there. You silly girl. You'll have nightmares for weeks again."

Alice felt like a small rabbit in the clutches of a predator. Her entire body shook and her heart raced. This time however, she didn't faint. She almost wished she had.

"Let go of me." She told him, her voice coming out higher pitched than she wanted.

He did release her, but he followed closely as she began walking back toward the tree house. Again, a gate came into her view, but it lead back into the woods that the Cheshire Cat had found her in. She kept walking toward them.

The Mad Hatter wrapped his hand around her upper arm.

"Homes this way." He told her gently, motioning toward the house she had passed.

"I'm not going there." Alice told him, her voice shaking only slightly. "I'm not going home with a killer. I'm not going in there until I know what has happened to my Wonderland."

He released her slowly, his eyes hardening.

"May the people that die know that your are their judge." He told her, turning away to walking away from the house and down a path leading away from all other things.

Alice turned to find the Cheshire Cat standing beside her, frowning.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him try and guilt you into staying. Argument would have worked on me though." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go for a walk, away from this place." Alice told him, exiting the gate with him following.

They had walked a good distance when she stopped and stared up at the gorgeous Cheshire Cat.

"What happened?" She whispered. "What happened to my Wonderland?"

"I won't be like some of the people in this world, and believe that everything here is its own little universe. I, like many others, know that we were created when you were born. I remember how I started out. I was a kitten, then some awful purple and pink stripped cat, and then only about four years ago, in your time, I became what I am now." The Cheshire Cat explained, sitting down against a tree trunk. He motioned for her to sit too. "Any one of us could approach a mirror and watch you in the real world, where you lived. We seen what happened in your life, watched your grow up, watched you change."

Alice sat down across from him, her back against another tree. A frown creasing her features.

"How long have you guys watched me?" She asked.

"Since the very beginning." The Cheshire Cat murmured. "We were there when your mother told you of the Wonderland. She thought she was making something amazing up, not knowing that every word she spoke was true. I think our Queen told your mother in a dream. We can do that, you know, visit people in their dreams. Gives us a little power to thrive when most of the other Alice's stop believing and our world rots away. We still die whenever our Alice dies though. I guess since you are here though, and we don't age, nor will you. We will never die here."

Alice let out a shaky breath. "The Mad Hatter said the same thing."

The Cheshire Cats twisted into an ironic smile. "Not calling him the 'Hatter' anymore, I see. I knew you wouldn't."

"When did everything change? What happened between him and the Queen?"

The grin disappeared from the Cheshire Cat's face and he said, "Our world continues with or without you Alice. While you weren't thinking about us, years passed. Time travels differently here. It has a mind of its own. We can travel in the time that you are used too, which is what normally happens when you were actually visiting our world, or it would move faster when you weren't paying attention or dreaming of us. Years passed in the two weeks that you weren't with us."

"So when I wasn't thinking about this place, Mirror Alice would act in my place, right?" Alice asked.

The Cheshire Cat nodded. "You guys were very much the same, and yet, we knew when it was you in her body, or when it was her in her own body. She knew when you were there of course, and would learn new things from you every time you would. . .possess, I guess that's the word to use, her body."

Alice frowned.

"You were one in the same, don't get me wrong. But a body was needed for when you visited, thus, Mirror Alice. It would be simply idiotic to leave a unused body lying around, and that's why Mirror Alice could function without you." The Cheshire Cat told her, "But back to our story. The Mad Hatter and the Queen were in love. He would throw parties in her honor that people from all over Wonderland would come attend. Then, one day, she asked if she could throw a party in his tea courtyard for an important announcement."

The Cheshire Cat took a shaky breath and looked toward the sky.

"I helped the Mad Hatter set up for this party. He told me he planned on proposing to her. I was so happy for him and knew that he was doing so out of love. He had no interest in being the King. The guests began to arrive and then a strange man arrived with the Queen."

The Cheshire Cat looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't know who this man was, but he wasn't from Wonderland. I believe he was an Incubus that invaded your dreams since you were now an of age woman. Instead, he found a kingdom to take."

Alice sucked in a breath, fearing the worst, suddenly.

"At that Tea Party, the Queen announced her engagement to the strange man, breaking the Mad Hatter's heart. The Queen then said, 'My dear friend, Hatter, why don't you propose a toast in our honor?' The Mad Hatter did, congratulating them on their soon to be union. He seemed fine, but I knew, inside, he was breaking. Just before the party ended though, he said, 'My Queen! As your friend, I must insist we throw a party in one week's time, that will be a true celebration of this engagement! This part was for the announcement only, was it not? Let my wedding gift to you be a Tea Party that will never be forgotten as long as the Wonderland lives!' The Queen agreed, delighted in the prospects of an unforgettable Tea Party in her honor."

The Cheshire Cat returned his gaze to hers.

"Mirror Alice and I stayed to help clean up, and keeping a close eye on the Hatter. 'My friends,' He told us, waving his hand about to banish the dishes, 'This party I am throwing is going to be something truly amazing. But I ask you two not attend. It is a party where the shame she dealt with will be answered in just form.' We agreed to stay away, not knowing what he was planning. I confess though, I watched from the tree limbs that Tea Party."

"What happened?" Alice asked, leaning forward.

The Cheshire Cat shivered, as if he were cold and said, "It was a most unforgettable tea party Alice. It's called, 'The Mad Tea Party.' As soon as all the guests were seated about the table, the Mad Hatter stood up, dressed in all black, a color he had never really worn so heavily before that moment. The Queen teased him and said, 'Why, Hatter, you look like you're dressed for a funeral. You are not hurting from my decision, are you?'"

"She mocked him?" Alice asked, surprised.

The Cheshire Cat nodded. " 'A funeral indeed my Queen.' The Mad Hatter replied. Suddenly, all of these iron grips appeared around all the guests, trapping them to their seats. They couldn't get away, nor would they ever have a chance. I watched as the Mad Hatter removed his top hat, his coat, vest, and undershirt. He was left standing in a pair of black leather pants and boots. He pulled a knife from the inside of his boot and jumped up onto the table, walking the distance and standing before the Queen."

The Cheshire Cat jumped up and began to pace. His eyes were wide as he finished the terrifying tale he had witnessed.

"He stood before the Queen and then knelt down on the table top leaning forward, and kissing her on the mouth. 'I loved you as no other would love you.' He whispered to the Queen, 'And you spat in my face and shamed me in front of your court. They knew of our love, but in the middle of our romance, you chose another. That wound cut me so deep, I feel nothing anymore. But the more I thought about it, the more a rage sat in. From this rage, a hunger began to claw in my belly. I want blood.' He stood up again, and walked down to the opposite end of the table. One by one, he carved them up. He killed them all until the Queen and her lover was left. He released the Queen and said to her, while covered in blood and gore, 'Run Red Queen! Run back to your castle and know that the entire court died because of your cold heart.'"

"Did she run back to the castle?" Alice asked.

The Cheshire Cat nodded. "She ran away, leaving her frightened lover screaming after her. The Queen never paused in her race back to the castle either. Two days after she got home, a box arrived with her name on it. She opened it to find her lovers head inside. The note simple said, _Compliments of the Mad Hatter_."

"How many people died exactly?" Alice asked.

"At the Mad Tea Party? Forty-five." the Cheshire Cat whispered. "He's killed more than that though. For a while, the Queen tried sending guards to kill him. The Mad Hatter would send pieces of them back. Finally, she called for you. You went there, having no idea what had happened, no one told you, even though you had sensed something very wrong. When you arrived, you found him, seemingly normal. No blood, dressed in all black, which had become normal now, and just sitting in front of his house, drinking a cup of tea."

"Why did I live when the other guards have died?" Alice asked.

The Cheshire Cat shrugged his shoulder and said, "You said, 'Why, Hatter, what have you done to upset the Queen?' He smiled at you and motioned you to sit, handing you your own cup of tea and said, 'She didn't like my gifts.' You asked, 'What kind of gifts did you send her?' He smiled at you and said, 'My friend, I'd rather not say.' You drank tea with him for a while and then said, 'I hope you didn't send her flowers. Wonderland knows she has enough roses and such surrounding her castle.' The Mad Hatter laughed and said, 'What sort of gifts would a girl like you want Alice?'"

"I didn't know what he had done?" Alice gaped. "Was Mirror Alice that gullible? Am I that gullible?"

The Cheshire Cat laughed long and loud before saying, "No Alice, you are not the gullible. You found out later, but by then, I guess the seeds of love had been sewn, and you were able to keep him in his right mind. He seemed to know it too. You were always together, you lived together, and he did everything for you. Made your clothes, shoes, dressed you, did your make-up and hair."

"So, I was his personal little doll. Something he could dress up and control, since he couldn't have what he wanted with the Queen?" Alice snarled.

The Cheshire Cat blinked at her and said, "You said it to him. Not me. 'I don't know Hatter. I've never owned pretty or fancy things, nor have I ever been beautiful. I suppose I would want a guy who just wanted to take care of me. A guy who would do things I would like.' Those were your words. In kind, he responded with, 'Would you want a man who would make you clothes, dress you up, and make you feel beautiful?' You nodded at his question."

"I have a feeling that if Mirror Alice and I ever met face to face, we wouldn't like each other." Alice said dryly.

The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"When you came back alive from your visit with the Mad Hatter, speaking of the fun time you had with him, the Red Queen was in shock. She pulled you aside and wanted to know every detail of what had happened. I attended in audience, so that's how I knew everything that was said with your meeting of the Mad Hatter."

"The Queen was shocked then, I guess?"

The Cheshire Cat nodded. "Alice, she named you her heir. When she steps down from the throne, you will be the new Red Queen."

Alice gaped at him. "I know nothing on being the Queen! And how did she decide this!?"

"Because the Mad Hatter listens to you. You tell him no and he knows that he can't do whatever you have denied him. The Red Queen doesn't rule the Wonderland anymore Alice. The Mad Hatter does. He's the bogeyman that all of us fear. The Queen's threats of, 'Off with your head', just doesn't scare people as much as the possibility of being in the Mad Hatter's mercy."

Alice frowned and looked back toward the directions of what was her apparent new home.

"I stumbled into what I thought was a rose garden." She told him.

The Cheshire Cat's ear flattened against his striped hair. "Ah, so you've seen the bodies."

"Some of those people looked normal." She commented. "I mean, they weren't guards, they weren't noblemen of the court, or noble women for that matter. So, who were they?"

"Dreamers. Dreamers that will never wake up. They either fall comatose or actually die in their sleep without an explanation to what happened. The ones who die always have something that points toward their death, sometimes. Spider bite, asphyxiation, old age, etcetera."

Alice shivered. "He really is probably killing someone right now, huh?"

"Undoubtedly." the Cheshire Cat told her. "But hey, there's a bright side! We can pull dreamers into our world! Maybe you should just ask him to kill a few people you hate! It would put you on a level playing field! Or, you know, you can pull your dad into this world, and then you can visit him while he sleeps. Just keep you psycho-hubby-to-be away from him."

"I don't think I could ever order anyone to be killed, I mean, maybe my step-mother, but I don't think I could live with myself knowing I told him to kill someone. I might as well kill them myself."

The Cheshire Cat flopped down beside her and grinned, "At least you have a level head on your shoulders, unlike the rest of us. . .or more importantly, him. Hey, I see that he's already dressed you up! You look hawt!"

Alice glanced down at her clothes and shrugged. "He did it while I was unconscious. I was really angry with him and fought him on it. He fought back, I ran out the door, found a rose garden, was pulled out by him, then left with you after another little fight."

The Cheshire Cat nodded and said, "Which leads us to our story up to present. Should I repeat everything and keep us in an endless cycle to stall so you don't have to return just yet. Because, sadly, if you try to stay with anyone else, or just not return, he'll go psycho and probably start kidnapping and killing people."

Alice sighed and stood up, dusting off herself and looked back toward the house.

"He, uh, won't force himself on me, do you think?"

The Cheshire Cat look mortified and said, "Absolutely not! That's one think that he will never ever do to you! That I can promise!"

Alice nodded and said, "I guess that's one relief. Can you lead me back?"

"It would be my honor to walk you home, my Lady." he said, bowing low.

They walked back in silence and found the Mad Hatter sitting outside the tree house, fully dressed.

"I didn't want you to return to find me covered in blood again." He told her, standing. "You deserve to see better than that."

Alice stood awkwardly between the two men. Part of her wanted to go with the Cheshire Cat and say, 'Screw you all!'. The other part of her knew that leaving the Mad Hatter would mean death to whoever she sought refuge in.

"This is where we part ways, my friend." The Cheshire Cat said, patting Alice on the head, smiling. "If you ever need to go for a walk or just want to go sight seeing, just have your lover call on me. I'll be here to pick you up. I don't scare people when I walk about Wonderland."

With a wink, the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Alice turned back to the Mad Hatter, unsure of what to do.

Running away and screaming seemed like a great option.

The Mad Hatter smoothed a hand down his hair and lifted his hat from the ground and placed it on his head.

"I remember that you used to always wear your hair pulled back. Why do you keep it lose now?" Alice asked, unable to help herself.

The Mad Hatter cocked his head to the side to look at her before he said, "Because you said you liked it when I wore my hair down. I only pull it back to work."

Alice shivered, not wanting to think about what she had seen, and now knew.

"Perhaps we should walk about the property so we can talk?" The Mad Hatter suggested. "I am aware that you are and are not of the same mind that Mirror Alice had. We must relearn each other."

"Okay." Alice said, hesitant to take the arm he offered her.

As they walked, she took the time to study him in the full light of the afternoon.

His eyes were a pale blue, almost grey looking, and his hair was such a dark brown, it nearly looked black. He wore the same low slung leather pants tucked down into a different pair of boots that were a soft black leather that encased his calves and emphasized the muscles he had in his legs. He wore a white ruffled poetic shirt, a black leather vest, and a black leather floor length jacket. His top hat was silk and sat on his head, angled slightly to the left. Still, it held a card the read, _In this style: 10/6._

She smiled at that, but froze as he grinned down at her.

"You always thought the price tag was. . .cute, I believe was the word that you used. I keep it in just for you, no matter what hat I wear." He told her softly.

Alice looked forward again and noticed a long table coming into view. Her feet froze and he stopped beside her, following her gaze.

"Ah, so that's what took you so long with the Cheshire Cat. He was explaining everything." The Mad Hatter murmured. "I would have preferred he not have said a thing."

"Please don't take me there." Alice whimpered.

"I'm not." He said, bringing his other hand up to pat her arm. "We are going to my garden, the real garden, that lies just beyond that. You used to love it there. I'm hoping that you still do."

"Me too." Alice murmured, trying to calm down.

The Mad Hatter began to lead her again, letting go of her arm and slipping his own arm around her shoulders. He kept his strides shorter so she could keep up with his long legged strides.

She knew she liked tall men, and apparently that likes had shaped a lot of the men in wonderland. The Cheshire Cat was over a head taller than her, and she only came up to the Mad Hatter's chest.

"How tall are you exactly?" She asked him, never good with small talk.

"Six foot eight. Want me shoe size?" He teased, grinning down at her.

Heat flooded her face, and she forced herself to look ahead, seeing the garden he spoke of. Flowers of every kind seemed to go on forever.

"Oh!" She breathed, breaking from his grip and running forward a few steps. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm relieved that some things haven't changed all that much, then." The Mad Hatter said, standing directly behind her, and wrapping his arms around her. "As I have told you before Alice, this is my gift to you. For all the ugly things that I am, and I have done, I made this beautiful place just for you. My beautiful bride-to-be."


	4. Chapter 3

3. A Day with the Mad Hatter

The afternoon would have been lovely, if Alice's stomach growling hadn't cut the moment. While her face heated at the loud rumbling her stomach admitted, the Mad Hatter laughed.

"I should feed you, I suppose?" He asked her, grinning. "Come, let's head back home."

He held out his hand to her, which she took.

He squeezed her hand softly and began leading her back toward the tree house.

"After we eat, can I convince you to try on a few things? I need to make sure they fit right before I finish sewing them." He told her as they slowly made their way back.

"You really make all my clothes?" She asked curiously.

He nodded and looked toward the approaching house, frowning. "I make you whatever you wish, or whatever I might have a fancy to see you in."

As they got closer, he slowed down, pulling her closer. His jaw clenched.

Alice looked ahead to see a guard standing by the front door.

"Why is he here?" The Mad Hatter snarled.

"Calm down. He could be here for a perfectly good reason." Alice told him, hesitantly reaching up and touching his face.

The touch worked, and the Mad Hatter covered her hand with his own and nuzzled into it. He took some deep breathes and began to walk forward again, letting her drop her hand back to her side.

"Greeting Guard of the Red Queen." The Mad Hatter greeted as they got within hearing range of the guard. "Why have you come?"

"Greetings Lord Hatter." the Guard said, the words bland. "I have come at the request of the Queen. She has heard that Alice has lost her memory and understands that the girl is probably scared to be here. She would like to extend an invitation for Alice to come and stay with her until she is comfortable in this world, or regains her memory."

The Mad Hatter's grip on her tightened slightly.

"She's fine." The Mad Hatter said.

"It's not your decision. The Queen was most serious about the Alice coming to stay with her for a time." The Guard told them, hand on the sword at his side.

Alice clutched to the Mad Hatter. She didn't exactly feel like going with the Guard. Sure, she may be the heir to the Red Queen, but it still didn't mean that she knew the Queen, or trusted her. She surely didn't trust the guard standing in front of her.

"I'm quiet fine here, thank you." Alice told the Guard.

The Guard never looked at her as he said, "May I repeat: The Queen is most serious about Alice coming and staying for a time."

Alice looked up at the Mad Hatter, who was battling himself it seemed.

"May I go inside?" She asked him, knowing in the end, how this was going to end up.

'I'm so selfish.' She thought, knowing she was doing what she told the Cheshire Cat she would never do. She had just sentenced a man to death but disagreeing to go with him.

"Of course you can." The Mad Hatter said, walking her to the door. However, the Mad Hatter's gaze never left the Guard, who was slowly drawing his sword for a fight.

"He's in armor." Alice whispered, clutching the Mad Hatter's arm.

"Don't worry about that." the Mad Hatter told her, softly, opening the door and pushing her through. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? By the time you feel relaxed and refreshed, I will have sent our friend on his way, and have something to eat prepared."

He kissed her temple and shut the door.

Alice stayed by the door for a moment, but when the clash of steel echoed so close to the door, she ran up stairs to the bathroom as she was told. However, she didn't take a bath. She just sat within the tub, covering her ears, trying to block out the sounds of steel meeting steel, and then the screams of the Guard.

She didn't know how long she sat in there, tears streaming down her face, terrified to leave the little room. She didn't want to see the man she had condemned to death, didn't want to see the Mad Hatter covered in his blood, because she had asked him to do this, in a way.

'One life or many?' Her conscious whispered, trying to help her out.

It didn't.

Hands scooped her up and she stared up at the Mad Hatter, who had changed, but wasn't covered in blood at all. His hair was pulled back and braided. He was wearing a pair of black pants made of an unknown material, and a black poetic shirt, un-tucked.

"Alice." He murmured, holding her to his chest, gently swaying. "He's gone now. Don't fret over him. The Queen will send no more Guards, you're safe."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest.

"I'd kill anyone for you, to make you happy." He told her, swaying still. "Don't feel guilty over them, my love. They always, always deserve their deaths. If not me, then the Queen. Surely you know that? I can tell you the crimes of everyone in Wonderland, for I see them as clearly as I see you. I'm Mad for a reason, you know."

"What was that Guard's crime?" Alice whispered.

"He hadn't committed them yet. Had you gone with him, surely he would have." The Mad Hatter murmured. "This place isn't all that innocent anymore Alice."

Alice looked up at him bleakly. He returned her gaze, but then smiled, causing little wrinkles to appear around his eyes. "I made you lunch. Will you eat with me?"

"I'll try." She said in return.

She expected him to set her on her feet, but instead, he carried her from the bathroom, to the stair way. She began to panic a little. She fell down stairs if she couldn't see her feet, for some reason or another, and she couldn't help but feel maybe he might do the same.

Unexpectedly though, he sat on the banister, and they slid down. He laughed the whole way, holding her against his chest tightly.

By the time she reached the bottom, a smile was on her face, she knew.

"It's for more becoming for you to smile, Alice." He told her, carrying her into what she assumed was a small dinning room. A table made for four sat in the center, with places set for two people. He sat her in the chair and said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the kids so they can eat too."

"Kids?" Alice choked.

The Mad Hatter gave her a strange look again and said, "Yes, the March Hare's children. He's long since gone, mind you. But I, we, have been looking after his kids since he passed away only four years ago."

"That's so sad." Alice whispered, her heart hurting.

The Mad Hatter knelt down beside her chair and lifted his hat from seemingly out of nowhere. He set his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye.

"He was happy for us to be together, you know? He was so happy, and often talked of the day that we would marry. He wanted to walk you down the aisle. Stand in as your father."

He pulled back and set his top hat on her head, smiling as he watched her push it back up.

"Why did he die?" She asked.

"Who did you say goodbye to in your world only a year ago or so?" the Mad Hatter asked. "It wasn't your fault he died. It's just something that happened. When you said goodbye to your own father, knowing you probably wouldn't ever see him again, so too did the March Hare leave our world. He didn't blame you. He knew things just happened."

The Mad Hatter stood and said, "I'll get the kids. Watch my hat for me, will you?"

He left the room while Alice pulled the top hat from her head and looked at it. The black satin felt slick, and yet soft under her fingers. The small silver designs into the brim was beautiful, and she found herself lost, studying them.

"Alice!" Little voices called from her feet.

Alice looked down, surprised to see little rabbits at her feet, each small enough to fit into her hands.

"Oh!" She cried out, happily, but slowly, dropping to her knees among them. The little rabbits scrambled around and climbed into her lap, up her back, and into her hands to be close to her.

"We've missed you Alice!" the little voices cried.

"I'm afraid Alice doesn't remember you." The Hatter said, kneeling beside her. "But she will be all to happy to relearn all of your names and play with you."

"Oh yes!" Alice said, running her hands over all of their backs. "I wish I could remember all of your names, but. . .blast it!"

"Language." The Mad Hatter scolded, laughter dancing in his eyes as he lifted the little rabbit that climbed up her back, off of her shoulder.

Alice watched as the Mad Hatter stood and walked to a cabinet and pulled out a tray full of pre-cut vegetables that was meant to be the little rabbits dinner. He sat it on the floor near the wall and turned back to fill a bowl with water. Once he sat that on the floor, he joined her at the table, after grabbing to large bowls full of a vegetable soup.

"Smells great!" Alice said, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

He slid a plate of bread toward her, and she picked up a piece and bit into it happily. "It's so good!" She moaned. "Did you make it yourself?"

"I did." He replied, smiling at her. He took a bite of his soup and frowned. "Needs more salt."

Alice took a bite and said, "Tastes fine to me! It's delicious!"

He looked very unsure as he said, "It's really okay?"

Alice nodded and happily ate her lunch, all the while watching the little rabbits to her right, munching on their vegetables happily.

"Would you like more?" He asked, noticing her bowl was nearly empty.

"Yes please!" She sang, holding up her bowl, laughing.

He grinned at her and took her bowl out of the room through a small doorway, and return with it, full with more of the soup.

"I've neglected you." He murmured, watching her dig in again. "I didn't have breakfast ready for you when you awoke, nor did I have dinner for you the night before. I apologize. It will never happen again Alice."

Alice stopped her spoon on its way from her mouth and frowned at him. "I'm sure if I had been hungry enough, I would have found my way to the kitchen, and fended for myself. You don't have to worry about me all the time, you know? I'm a big girl." She smiled, breaking the small tension she felt from him, and resumed eating. "Though I admit, you are a much better cook than I'll ever be."

"I'll teach you!" He told her, seriously. "If you want to learn to cook, I'll teach you. We can cook together."

"I'd like that." Alice told him, grinning. "You might have to do twice the work though. I'm the one person in the world who will successfully find a way to burn water!"

The Mad Hatter laughed, and resumed eating.

* * *

"Play with us Alice!" the little rabbits cried after she helped the Mad Hatter wash the dishes.

"Okay." Alice said, following the little rabbits down a set of stairs she hadn't seen before. As she followed them, she began to detect a strange smell in the air. It was horrible and the little rabbits said so themselves as the continued down further and further.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"It's where the Mad Hatter keeps his tools." The little rabbits chimed. "Stuff he uses and used at the Mad Tea Party."

Alice felt a cold chill go up her spine and she stopped by the doorway where the smell was the strongest. Not being able to resist the urge, she walked in, following the little light she could see from a candle that was lit ahead of her.

Once she got into the room though, she felt like she stepped into some horror movie like Hostel.

The walls were filled with different things, each more terrifying looking than the next. Some were covered in dried blood. The floors were speckled with little dried drops of blood. One the table sat the helmet of the Guard that had been in the yard earlier.

It wasn't empty.

Alice slowly began to back out of the room until she was back at the stairs where the little rabbits were waiting for her.

"Don't want to play anymore, do ya?" One little rabbit said. "Nobody wants to play after seeing that room. Even Uncle Cheshire didn't want to play when he went in there."

The other little rabbits nodded, agreeing with their sibling.

"I'm so sorry guys." She whispered to them, knowing her eyes were too wide. If the Mad Hatter knew she had gone in there, he might be angry. Then again, if he saw her face, he might know.

"We should probably go back to mama anyways!" One of them chirped up. "We can play again another day!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed quickly.

Alice nodded and promised to play another day before she turned and looked back at the room. The smell, she realized, was a permanent thing. It didn't come from anything any there at the current moment, though the Guard's head did give off a meaty smell. The rot was forever ingrained in the wood of the tree.

Speaking of the tree, Alice glared around at it.

There was no way that everything she had seen fit inside the tree.

"Damn magic." She muttered, turning to go back up the stairs.

As she neared the top, she could hear the Mad Hatter humming from somewhere up the stairs.

He had told her to run along as he finished some touches on a few clothing articles he wanted to fit later. So, if she left, he couldn't get mad.

She walked to the front door and silently slipped out.

She stepped outside and frowned up at the sky, which was quickly turning gray.

A storm.

She walked down the beaten path toward the garden he had built up for her, but slowed at the site of the table. Within the Tea Party garden, sat a regal figure.

She was beautiful, tall, with pale blond hair. Her outfit consisted of a tight black and red corset, her breasts spilling out of it, and a long, see-through black skirt that touched the ground. Alice could see the thong she wore underneath from where she stood.

"Hello Alice." The Red Queen said, turning to greet her.

"Your Majesty." Alice greeted, curtsying.

"I have heard that you lost your memories. But I see now that you aren't suffering from memory loss, but find yourself in an alien world. How long have you been in Wonderland like this, Real Alice?" The Red Queen asked.

"Not even a full day." Alice murmured, the reality of that setting in.

"I see. I don't suppose you know what happened here, do you?" The Queen asked, running her hand over a chair that sat beside another. The two were larger than the rest, set up like thrones.

"I do." Alice said, meeting the Queen's gaze. "I've been told of the Mad Tea Party."

The Red Queen nodded. "Then I'm sure you would like to return to the castle with me, right? There's no way that you would really want to stay in this place with that murderer."

Alice took a few steps back and said, "No, I'll stay with the Hatter. Who will keep him sane, or protect everyone from him, if I'm at the castle?"

"Posh." the Queen said with a wave of her hand. "No one is stupid enough to wander through this part of Wonderland anymore. Everyone is safe from him."

"Still, I think it better I stay." Alice murmured, taking a few more steps back, when the Queen took a few more toward her.

"How am I suppose to groom you to be my heir if you do not visit me in my castle, nor will you come in stay with me in a time you clearly need to be rescued. I will take you by force if I have too, Alice." The Queen threatened.

"Greetings, Red Queen." The Mad Hatter's silky voice said from behind Alice.

The Red Queen froze as the Mad Hatter stepped up beside Alice and put an arm around her. She wrapped both her arms around his waist, trying to make a point to the Queen.

"Your Guard met an accident when he tried to tell me Alice couldn't stay with me. And here you stand yourself, threatening my beloved." He murmured, his thumb smoothing over her bare shoulder. "I expected better from the ruler of Wonderland."

The Red Queen did nothing to hide her contempt for the Mad Hatter.

"She doesn't belong with you!" The Queen snarled. "Do you really think that you deserve her!? She should be within the castle, kept safe from Monsters like you! She should be treated like a Princess, not kept within your little home like a doll!"

"I'm not forcing her to stay, not really." The Mad Hatter said, "She chooses to stay with me, to protect the people of Wonderland from the Monster that you created."

"I did not create you! You just can't take rejection." The Queen snarled.

The Mad Hatter's lips twisted into a smile, "I've been rejected plenty of times. It took me many months before Alice would even think of courting me, and when she did, you told her of the Mad Tea Party and what happened. It didn't scare her away from me though."

Alice glanced up at him, feeling like she maybe shouldn't be here as this argument unfolded. He glanced down at her and smiled. She could barely lift her lips to smile back at him.

"Alice, you know this Monster isn't worth the time you give him! Come back with me! We can find you a proper suitor! The Cheshire Cat is worthy of your time." The Red Queen told her then.

Alice felt the Mad Hatter's hand clinch around her shoulder, though he hadn't hurt her. He was carefully avoiding her gaze.

He was jealous of the Cheshire Cat?

"I stick by my word, Your Majesty. I will stay here with the Hatter. You are wrong about something though, its not that he is unworthy of my attention, it is I who is unworthy of his attention. I'm just a girl who worked at a café, lived alone, and had no real friends or even a personal life. To him though, I am everything that he wants or needs. Though I can't find it in my heart to love him just yet, I know he loves me." Alice told the Queen, meeting her angry gaze. "Here, I am treated better than a Princess, I'm treated like a Goddess. Kind of freaks me out a little, but I'm getting used to it already."

The Mad Hatter's hand began to gently stroke along her shoulder, his happiness evident in his very being.

"You heard her Red Queen. Get off of my property." the Mad Hatter said, his smile more a baring of teeth.

"Your property!? I'm the Queen of Wonderland! I own everything here!" The Red Queen shrieked.

"My riches are far greater than yours, Red Queen. And many people will agree that my land belongs to me and me alone. If not for my status, than for my infamous name." He replied.

"One day, Alice will come to me, seeing you for the Monster you are." The Red Queen snarled before she disappeared in a whirl of red rose petals.

"Damn magic." Alice muttered for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 4

4. Testing Some Limits

The Mad Hatter hurried Alice back to the house and up the stairs, down the hall, and to another flight of stairs. When the reached the top of that stair case, she found herself in what she would have thought to be a clothing store.

"What is all of this?" She gaped.

"Your closet." He teased, leading her to a back corner that was obviously his work station. "I wanted you to try on some stuff before I did the finishing touches, remember?"

"Yes, but. . .wow." Alice managed to say, sounding oh-so-intelligent.

He smiled at her, and turned her away from him, unlacing her corset before she had time to protest. It fell from her body and she quickly brought her hands up to cover her breasts. She stood with her back to him, clad only in fishnet hose and underwear.

She glanced down at her underwear and flushed a deeper red, discovering it was see through.

"I don't feel comfortable." She told him, near tears in embarrassment. She had never been naked anywhere near a man before. Unless you count a naked baby being held up by a doctor in the hospital.

The Mad Hatter turned her around and cupped her face.

"Relax." He murmured, his eyes darkening again. They were near black, and that frightened her more than the naked with man prospect.

"Your eyes are black." She whispered.

He grinned at her and said, "Astute of you. They change colors, yes. Something you wished of me. 'I can't tell what kind of moods you are in. I wish I could read everything in your eyes.' Ta-da! My eyes change color with emotion. Seems that you have forgotten the color codes though."

Alice stared up at him, heat still flaming her.

"I've seen you naked before Alice. And we're just trying on some clothing. I can keep this professional with you, relax. I won't touch you in anyway you don't like, unless you ask me too." His voice got slightly deeper, but true to his word, he hadn't touched her.

"Okay," Alice breathed out. "I can do this."

The Mad Hatter nodded, then grinned. "You have to drop your arms honey."

Alice felt the little heat that left her face return, ten fold.

She did as he said though, and forced her arms to her side.

Quick as lightning, the Mad Hatter spun away and grabbed and dress. It was a beautiful long crimson gown that flared at the knees. He helped her step into it and quickly laced up the corset back comfortably.

When he was done, he walked around her, admiring it on her.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said, smoothing the fabric over her hips quickly. "This is for special occasions, because it occurred to me I hadn't made you anything of the sort. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Alice said in awe, as she gazed into a wall length mirror. She spun around quickly, laughing.

The Mad Hatter nodded and told her to hold still so he could unlace it.

The next item he pulled out was a little. . .revealing.

"Is it suppose to be like that?" Alice asked, heat flooding her face yet again.

The Mad Hatter gazed at her levelly and said, "Yes."

"I can't put that on. I'm okay with being naked to try this stuff on, but I don't think I want to wear an outfit that shoes off most of my front!" She protested.

"We can try this again at a later point, you requested it. It was something for the bedroom anyways." He said, putting it away, and ignoring her shocked expression.

Alice watched as he walked about, looking for the next garment for her to try on. Her eyes gazed to the corner were she seen something hiding behind a changing screen. She glared at his back, since she doubted he would have let her change behind it if she had noticed it earlier. Quietly, she slipped over to it and gaped at the gown behind it. It was a wedding gown.

"It's not finished." He told her, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He bent down and rested his head on her shoulder, gazing at the dress with her. "The day you try that on, we marry."

His lips brushed against her shoulder, causing chills to go down her spine. He straightened up and turned her to face him.

"I think the rest can be saved for later. Maybe you should take a nap. . .I don't think I can keep my promise to you if I see you standing there much longer. I must admit, I was selfish. I obviously could have let you pulled on the garments yourself, and just help you lace up, but you used to always just stand there, naked, and let me do as I please. We've made love in this room so many times Alice. And its killing me keeping my hands off of you."

Alice averted her gaze toward the floor and found that to be a mistake. She could see his obvious erection.

Her mouth dropped at the size of the bulge.

"Don't do that." He moaned, his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and ran past him, down the stairs, and into the bedroom she had first woke up in. She looked around and seen one of his shirts folded neatly in a chair.

She picked it up, making sure it didn't have blood on it, as she half expected, and pulled it on. She crawled under the blankets and huddled there.

A man had never so blatantly wanted her. He had to be in some kind of pain, by the look on his face when he had asked her not to stare. But he hadn't forced himself on her, hadn't asked her to do anything for him, and all his touches were tender and soft.

Alice sighed and stared at the doorway.

Should she go. . .What could she do for him anyways? She. . .She didn't love him, but she always thought that the person she gave her virginity to would be the man she loved. Had Mirror Alice felt the same and thought the same thing? Is that why she gave it up to the Mad Hatter? They had truly been in love?

Alice slipped from the bed again and quietly made her way upstairs.

The Mad Hatter was turned away from her, but in the mirror, she could see everything.

He was stroking himself, his eyes closed and head back.

"Alice." He moaned her name softly, quickening the pace.

Alice started to back away, leaving him to what he was doing, but she knocked over a hat stand. She tried to catch it but it crashed to the floor.

The Mad Hatter turned around, and at seeing her, looked guilty, ashamed that she had caught him in that manner.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to right himself.

"I. . .Is there anything I can do to help?" She whispered so softly, she knew he barely heard it, if he heard her at all.

His movement stilled as he lifted his gaze to hers.

"Please don't tease me Alice." He told her softly, his eyes begging. "Don't do that."

"I'm not trying to tease. I don't want to. . .to exactly have sex. I don't think I'm ready for that. But surely I can help you in some way." She tried to explain.

The Mad Hatter approached her and took her gently by the hand. He lead her to a small love seat that was tucked beside the dressing screen and full length mirror. He sank into it and pulled her down gently beside him.

"Do you really want to help?" He asked, his eyes turning blacker by the second.

Alice nodded before she lost her nerve.

He freed himself from his pants and took her small hand in his own.

"Just, stroke it." He murmured, wrapping her hand around it, with his own hand clasped about hers. He showed her what he liked.

After a few moments, he released his own hand and let her do it on her own.

He had his head thrown back, resting against the back of the loveseat while he made low sounds in his throat.

Alice didn't know why, but doing this excited her. The Mad Hatter, the most feared person in the Wonderland, was moaning because she was touching him.

She stared in wonder at the part of him she was holding, and thought about all she had heard the girls talk about in school. She bit her lip and wondered if she could do it. . .Give him a blow job?

A pearly white drop glistened at the head of his cock, and before she could even think twice, she bent her head and licked it off.

He gave a loud moaned and bucked up toward her mouth, enjoying just that one small movement.

She swallowed that little drop, surprised at the saltiness. Still, it wasn't bad.

She gave a soft lick again, and his hand came up and threaded itself through her hair, and pulled her back. His eyes were half lidded as he stared into hers, and then he kissed her.

Alice had been kissed before, but this was something entirely new to her. His tongue swept into her mouth and explored every inch of it.

Her head was spinning when he pulled back, placing light kisses around her mouth.

In shock, she realized her hand was coated in the same sticky white fluid she had licked from his tip earlier.

"Sorry." He murmured, pulling a towel from nowhere and began to wipe her hand off.

Alice bit her lip, a little put out it was all over.

After he had wiped himself off and righted his clothes, he pulled her to his chest and laid down in the loveseat, his long legs hanging off the end.

"Thank you Alice." He murmured, nuzzling into her hair. "That was amazing."

"I doubt that." Alice murmured, remembering his talk about how he had made love to Mirror Alice in the room. Surely Mirror Alice knew a lot more than she did when it came to sex.

"May I pleasure you back?"

Alice looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I would like to taste you too. So may I pleasure you back?" He asked again.

Alice felt like a deer caught in someone's headlights at that moment, so the Mad Hatter gently sat up, and removed his shirt from her, leaving her back in her underwear and fishnet.

"I've never seen you in my clothing before." He told her, kissing the side of her neck, and happily hearing her sigh. "I find it unbearably sexy."

He ran his finger along elastic of her underwear slowly. "Do you trust me?"

Alice nodded her head slowly, sighing as he continued kissing her.

Slowly, he made his way down, giving some attention to her breasts, most quickly making his way down below.

He was kneeling on the floor now, starring up at her.

Slowly, he pulled her underwear and hose from her body, his eyes on hers the entire time.

Once he had the garments off, he ran his finger along her folds gently.

Alice about jumped out of her skin.

"So beautiful." He told her, before putting his mouth on her. With one slow long lick, he had her crying out.

He continued his ministrations until she felt something building up.

She began to try and push away, not knowing what was going on with her body.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled away only slightly. "Relax Alice. What you're feeling is normal. Let it happen."

He put his mouth back on her.

A few moments later, she cried out his name as it felt like her body her been shattered apart, and then put back together.

He continued to tease her until her orgasm was over.

He pulled away, licking his lips, his eyes smoldering down at her.

"Delicious." He murmured, leaning up and kissing her. "You taste like heaven."

Alice blushed, embarrassed, and aroused to be in that position with him.

* * *

Alice was soaking in the tub when she heard from above her, "You are just glowing with after sex."

Alice barely contained her scream when she seen the Cheshire Cat leaning over her.

He sniffed the air softly, "Or should I say, after oral sex since you guys didn't do the real dirty deed?"

"How did you get in here?" Alice hissed at him, drawing her legs up and crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at him, not happy with him being in the bathroom with her at all.

"You should know that all creatures in Wonderland are magical. Appearing and disappearing at will are just one of my many talents. Most others I reserve for. . .others." The Cheshire Cat said, dropping his voice an octave.

"I'm going to take a normal approach on this and go, 'Gee, he must be talented in bed!' But with those claws, I know that your other talents are probably killing." Alice said, dryly.

The Cheshire Cat put a clawed hand over his heart and gasped, "Alice, I'm hurt you think such a horrible thing of me! But alas, it is the truth. I'm still an animal in bed though."

"Your half animal, to put it bluntly. Doesn't anyone else look at you and think sleeping with you would be to much like bestiality?" Alice asked, somewhat hoping the Mad Hatter would hear her talking to someone, storm in, and kick the Cheshire Cat's tail out the door. Or chase him with a broom. Whatever worked.

"Now that's just nasty. I have you know, I may have a tail, ears, claws, and fangs like a cat, but I am one hundred percent human male down below!" He claimed, swiveling his hips for fun.

Alice snorted and tried to reach for a towel, but he grabbed it and held it out of her reach.

"Give that here!" Alice demanded.

"Oh, come on. Free peep show?" The Cheshire Cat teased, flashing his little fangs.

"Alice, is everything okay?" The Mad Hatter said from the other side of the door.

Alice got a slow and evil grin on her face.

"There's a pervert!" Alice cried out before the Cheshire Cat could cover her mouth.

The door slammed open, the Mad Hatter glaring down at the Cheshire Cat.

"How'd I get in here?" The Cheshire Cat said, scratching his head. "How'd this towel get in my hand too? Weird stuff, magic. . .BYE!"

He disappeared like he always did, just as the Mad Hatter lunged at him.

A moment later, the towel appeared in the room, landing on Alice's head.

She pulled if off and stood up, wrapping it around her, and putting a calming hand on the Mad Hatter's arm. He picked her up out of the tub and cradled her against him.

"We're making this a habit, you know? You pulling me out of the tub and holding me." She teased.

He didn't smile, but just took her into the bedroom.

Silently, he pulled out one of his shirt's and dressed her in it.

"Hungry?" He asked, sitting her at the vanity and picking up the hair brush. He pulled the brush through her hair several times before he realized she hadn't answered him. "Are you hungry Alice?"

"Don't be angry." Alice told him softly, holding his gaze in the mirror's reflection. "The Cheshire Cat was only teasing me. I only called you in because I knew he would high tail it out of the bathroom. He didn't touch me or do anything bad. . .Well, except coming into the bathroom where I was naked, that was bad. . ."

The Mad Hatter continued brushing her hair, not saying anything.

"Don't hurt him. Don't kill him. Do not go looking for him for any reason." Alice told him sternly.

"That's something I cannot do for you." The Mad Hatter told her, setting the brush down.

"Why are you so jealous of the Cheshire Cat?" Alice asked him, catching his shirt sleeve before he could walk away from her.

"Because he's always had his way with women. He knows what they want, what to give them, how to compliment them, tease them, wrap them around his clawed finger, and then he'll throw them away. I refuse to let him do that to you. I refuse to let you fall for that!" He snarled.

"I'm not falling for that. Mirror Alice didn't fall for that. I'm here with you, even though I have no memories of what happened, even though you scare the living shit out of me, and because I undeniably know that Mirror Alice must have loved you to death, because I know there is something there for you. As I have said, I can't say love yet, but I know I'm going to be here with you." Alice told him softly. "He is your friend. He's my friend, and a tease, and a clown. You know he didn't many anything by it but to ruffle your feathers."

"He was my friend." the Mad Hatter told her. "But we haven't talked to each other, face to face, as friends, since the Mad Tea Party. He works for the Red Queen you know. I don't trust him, but I know he won't kidnap you and take you to the Red Queen because he knows what will happen. As you realize Alice, things in Wonderland will never be what they once were."

"So you'll leave him alone?"

"I never said that." The Mad Hatter answered.

Alice sighed and tugged him toward the bed. "I'm tired. Sleep with me?"

The Mad Hatter drew in a ragged breath and said, "That's not fair!"

Alice smiled and gave one last tug on his arm, pulling him onto the bed beside her. He lifted the blankets and allowed her to crawl in before laying down beside her. On their own, the lights went out one by one.

Alice curled up against him, happy when he wrapped his arms around her.

"This seems normal." He murmured into her hair. "Like you never changed places."

Alice closed her eyes and said, "I'm glad."


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thanks for the review and author alerts and story alerts and. . . .-scratches head- To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see as many author alerts and stuff. I'm happy that you guys are enjoying me stories! So thank you! -bows- Enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to type up. . .I needed some insperation so I listened to** **the macarena and tried not to kill the world. I really, really hate that song. Anyways, please read and review!  
**

5. Darkness

"Alice! Alice! Wake up! Uncle Hatter said you should get up now!" little voices chimed.

Alice opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by little brown rabbits. They all jumped up and down and cheered when she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

The rabbits giggled.

"Time? We don't have a time system here!" One little rabbit said.

"Yeah, Alice. Remember, the Queen, a long, long time ago, accused some guy or murdering time!" Another said.

"Didn't she accuse the Hatter?" Alice asked, remembering the story book.

"No, it wasn't the Hatter. It was someone else. He's dead now." A third rabbit chimed in.

Alice just nodded, accepting all of it. She supposed it made sense. The Mad Hatter's and Red Queen's brief romance would have been a little possible if she had accused him of murdering time. And, from what she had heard of the Mad Hatter deep and lulling voice, if he couldn't sing, it was because the evil witch from the Little Mermaid stole it.

"Breakfast!" The rabbits chimed, breaking her thoughts. "He said he was making you pancakes!"

Alice felt her mouth start to water. "Why didn't you say so! Let's go!" She said, throwing the sheets back and jumping out of the bed.

One by one, just watched the little rabbits jump down. Once she was sure they all made it down okay, or didn't need her help, she walked slowly toward the door. She didn't want to step on one of the little ones.

She would cry for a year if she grazed them with her foot, she just knew it.

As they made their way down the stairs, the little rabbits chatted about how the Mad Hatter wanted them all to take a walk today. They were excited since they didn't get to go outside much. Their mother didn't like it.

As they neared the bottom, she looked up to see the Mad Hatter waiting, smiling at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the fact he was wearing a pair of his leather pants, and nothing else.

"Good morning Alice." He told her, brushing his lips over hers when she had at last reached the bottom.

"Ew!" the little rabbits teased, jumping around them.

The Mad Hatter mocked growled at them and picked up one of them.

"I'll show you!" he said, kissing the little rabbit on the head.

The little rabbits gave mock screams of fright, and when he sat it down, the little rabbit withered about like it were dying.

Alice laughed and tickled it's little stomach.

The Mad Hatter kneeled down and said to the little rabbits, "I've left your special breakfast in the living room. We'll eat in the kitchen. See you in twenty minutes?"

The little rabbits cheered and took off.

Alice raised an eyebrow at the Mad Hatter but he gave her a little grin and motioned her toward the kitchen.

Briefly, she wondered if he was crazy enough to poison the little rabbits, and wanted to go check up on them.

"What is their special breakfast, exactly?" She asked.

"Oh, just something that they like having from time to time. I'm sure you have noticed that they aren't like a rabbit from your world. They will age as slow as a human babe would. At the age of twenty-one, they will be considered adults. They can't wait to reach adult hood, I'm sure. They will be something amazing."

"Okay. That's was an amazing bit of knowledge that yet somehow didn't tell me anything." Alice snorted, sitting at the table as he directed her too.

The Mad Hatter laughed softly and sat a plate full of pancakes and thick fried ham in front of her. She felt her stomach rumble at the sight of the most beautiful breakfast she had ever seen. Well, most delicious looking, at least.

The Mad Hatter sat a glass of milk in front of her, and a small pitcher of syrup in front of her as well.

"It looks so good!" She told him, taking the syrup and pouring it over everything.

"Thank you." He answered in kind, sitting down. He just drank a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alice asked suddenly, wondering if he didn't have enough food to actually feed the both of them. Had he run out of money throwing all those parties for the Red Queen, buying things to make her clothes and such?

"I never eat in the morning, really. A cup of tea or coffee is all I need." He answered softly, finishing the coffee.

"I don't ever recall you drinking coffee before." Alice said softly.

"I only drink it if I didn't sleep well the night before. Helps me wake up." He said, "And we have a long day ahead of us I'm afraid."

Alice felt her face flame. "Did I keep you up or something? Did I hog the bed, snore, or. . .?"

The Mad Hatter grinned suddenly, and said, "Oh, yes you kept me up, but not in the way you are thinking, my dear. I found that as long as I was lying next to you, I wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime during the night. I went downstairs and slept on a cot I keep down there."

Alice felt her face flame even more. The man didn't seem to have a filter between his brain and mouth, or maybe he did. . .It just gave up long ago.

"A walk to where?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

He grinned as he looked her in the eye, aware of what she was doing and said, "No where special, I'm afraid. Just back to the gardens. I wanted to take you a little deeper into there, I'm afraid we didn't get to explore all the garden has to offer. Not to mention, the children don't get to go outside much. I'm rather afraid if it wasn't for my reputation, I wouldn't be afraid to sway their mother into letting me take them out."

Alice shook her head. "With your reputation, I'm sure if you wanted to do anything, everyone would do their best to help you, or get the hell out of your way."

She continued eating and became suddenly aware that he was staring at her, a frown marring his beautiful face. She wiped her mouth and looked back, waiting.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but little cries cut him off.

Alice stood up abruptly and moved to go to the living room, but the Mad Hatter stood in her way, blocking her from any access. "They're fine. Finish your breakfast Alice."

"But they sounded like they were in pain!" Alice snarled at him. "Let me through!"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, locking her in place. "If you won't eat, then I'll just have to keep you in here by force. You cannot go into there Alice."

Alice glared up at him.

He rocked her back and forth slowly, humming.

Against her will, her body began to relax, and she wrapped her arms about him, swaying with him.

Time passed slowly, and finally, somebody pulled on her shirt tail.

She looked down to see a little girl. She blinked slowly at the child, then freaked out.

"It's us Alice!" the little girl chimed.

Alice pulled out of the Mad Hatters arms to see the little boys and girls sitting around, each dressed in little brown jumpers with white shirts. Their hair was different shades of brown, their eyes ranging from blue, green, brown, hazel, and one was red. That little boy with red eyes grinned at her.

"Jacob." the Mad Hatter warned, his gaze landing on the little boy. "No mischief out of you boy."

The boy grinned again before crossing his finger over his heart in an x.

"Jacob doesn't talk really. Sometimes he'll say something with his siblings, but on his own, not a word." He told her, "But that doesn't stop him from being naughty."

Alice nodded, dumbfounded.

"I give them a potion to help them change into their human forms. They haven't mastered it yet, so they have no control over their changes. As they get older, they'll get the hang of it. But they don't like people seeing them change. It's weird for them, and its weird to watch. So, nobody sees, understand?" He asked.

Alice nodded and said, "A simple explanation would have done wonders."

He grinned at her and touched her nose gently. "But its so much more fun to leave you wondering." Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "And you're a real turn on when you get angry. That passion. . ."

"Outside!" The bunny -children chanted, dancing around them.

"Let Alice get dressed first." The Mad Hatter said, taking her hand. "We're going up to the closet. I want you guys to do a little practice getting used to your bodies. Remember, you can still run fast, but you can't jump all that high in your human forms yet."

As the children walked about and some chased each other, the Mad Hatter lead her up to 'her closet.' He shut the door behind them when he entered and leaned against it. His grin was absolutely wicked as he ran his eyes over the shirt she was wearing.

"I believe you are wearing my favorite shirt." He teased, stalking toward her slowly.

Alice swallowed as he towered over her, his hands touching her shoulders, and then sliding down slowly until he got to the tails of the shirt. He pulled it off of her quickly, but before Alice had time to protest, he was kissing her, lifting her body from the floor.

He held her at ill ease as he always did, while he kissed her enough to make her head spin.

He pulled away slightly, his breathing heavy and his eyes black.

"The children. . ." She said weakly.

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. She inhaled his breath and wished they did have time. . .

"Tonight. . .Can I taste you again tonight Alice?" He murmured. "I would like to do that so much."

She swallowed and nodded, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. She wanted to have a little go at oral sex again too. More importantly, she wanted to really be able to taste him, without him pulling her away.

He sat her down slowly, letting her body slide against his. He let her feel his erection, his blatant want for her.

He held her gaze for moments longer before he slowly moved around her and to a large rack of clothing. He went through them slowly and then pulled out a crimson shirt made of silk. He tossed it to her and she slipped it on, not worrying about a bra. When he tossed her a pair of high waist pants, she pulled them on too. Then, he turned with a long jacket over one arm. He walked over and tucked her shirt down into her pants then helped her put on the jacket. He buttoned the only button on it and stood back. His eyes scanned her for a moment before he walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a pair of knee high boots with low heels.

He came back and kneeled before her. He lifted her left leg and slipped it into the soft leather. His hands worked quickly as he buckled the boots up. He did the same to her right. After that, he lead her over to a vanity table and sat her down in front of it. He pulled out a make-up case and opened it. He went through the contents quickly and pulled out a few brushes and jars of things.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

Alice did, and he set to work quickly. She barely felt the brush strokes as he applied make-up to her eyes.

She held as still as possible, and then he was messing with her hair.

When he finally told her to open her eyes, she blinked in surprise.

Her eye shadow was a dark crimson to match her shirt, and he had applied black on her upper eye lid. More surprising was the small designs like vines she could make out in the dark red. He had left her lips alone, seeing as they were red from his kisses.

Her hair was curled softly and a small top hat was pinned into her hair, tilted slightly to the right.

He was starring at her again with his black gaze.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That I have a whip downstairs that I'm more than willing to let you use on me." His mouth lifted into a half smile. "I knew you would look sexy as a little ring master or lion tamer."

"I think most people would just assume I'm trying to tame you." She joked.

He grinned at her and walked over to his shirt he had removed form her. He pulled it on over his head and unbuttoned his pants, tucking the shirt in quickly.

Alice watched the movement hungrily.

When she glanced at his face, she felt flame scorch her own, finding that he had been watching her the entire time.

"Later. . ." He whispered, then shook his head.

He walked toward the door and motioned her to follow. She did and they were in their bedroom. He walked over to the closet and reached in to grab something.

Alice walked closer and found that all of his clothes were in this closet.

Her gaze landed on a dark gold vest.

He glanced at her, then put back the vest he had picked and touched the gold one.

"Would you like me to wear this for you?" He asked.

"Oh. . .yes."

He pulled it out and put on. Alice couldn't help but doing the buttons for him. He let her dress him, simply watching her.

He walked back to the closet and pulled out a long leather jacket and put it on. He grabbed a black silk top hat and changed the band on it for a gold one. He tucked the card into it, making sure it would stay in place, then put the hat on. He grabbed a cane from inside the closet then turned and offered his arm to her.

"I think we've let the children have enough time to learn their bodies. Shall we?"

Alice slipped her arm through his and they went down stairs. The children were all waiting for them, their eyes eager.

The Mad Hatter slowly walked toward the front door, and the small rabbits cried out their protest. The red eyed one shoved at his legs, trying to make him walk faster.

Alice laughed and walked ahead.

"Come on children." Alice said, opening the door for them. "The old man can catch up later."

"Old?" the Mad Hatter growled, lunging for her.

Alice squealed and took off running, the rabbits following her.

They ran into the garden and scattered, hiding from the Mad Hatter who chased.

Alice was surprised when she ducked behind a large tree and found the little red eyed rabbit with her.

"Shh." She whispered.

He nodded then looked behind them, a frown marring his face.

Alice frowned at that. The look was too adult for his small face.

She followed his gaze and felt all the air in her lungs leave her. Behind them was some sort of forest that she somehow felt didn't belong in the garden. It felt evil, intrusive.

Alice stood slowly, the game suddenly on the bottom of her list of important things.

She could hear the mock screams of the other little rabbits in the garden, and knew they were safe. But she and Jacob however, felt far from safe.

"The Mad Hatter doesn't know about this. . ." She whispered, fear clawing at her throat.

Ahead of her, red eyes appeared.

She barely choked back her scream and pushed Jacob behind her. She grabbed a fallen branch from off the ground in front of her and held it out, ready to defend them.

The eyes got bigger and bigger until a large head came out of the forest.

"A Cheshire?" She gasped.

The cat was huge, its head easy three feet wide. His teeth were as long as her forearm.

"Leave this place." Alice said in steady voice.

She knew she was trembling, knew the large cat could see it. . .But bravado was all she had at the moment, and he would probably use it as a tooth pick when he was done eating them.

The cat snarled and took a step toward her.

"What do we have here?" The cat hissed. "The coveted Alice? Where's the Mad Hatter? Not here to save you, is he?"

Alice kept her gaze on him, afraid to even blink.

"And a little rabbit child. . .Dessert. Delicious." the cat hissed again.

Alice drew air into her lungs and lifted the stick higher.

"Any last words?"

Alice screamed as loud as she could.

The Cheshire Cat she knew and loved appeared beside her and as he engaged the feral Cheshire who meant to hurt her, the Mad Hatter appeared.

He cursed when he seen the forest and shoved her roughly back toward the gardens snarling, "Get the children! Take them to the house and go into the basement!"

Alice shot off to do as she was told, Jacob following right behind her.

One by one, little rabbits appeared, running beside her.

She counted and was relieved to have all of them with her.

They had almost reached the gate when another feral Cheshire blocked their path.

Alice ran forward to attack.

The feral Cheshire opened its mouth to roar and Alice took the opportunity to shove her tree branch down its throat.

It snarled around the limb and bit down. The branch snapped and the cats huge teeth cut into her arm before she could fully pull it out of harms way.

The cat bit through the tree branch but couldn't dislodge the two feet that was shoved down its throat.

Alice stood there, cradling her arms, and feeling emotionless as the large cat died at her feet, instinct making it panic to get them limb out. The cat died without hurting another one of them.

Alice made sure the cat was fully dead before she climbed over it.

She began helping the children and yelled for them to run to the house.

She had only two children left when the little girl rabbit turned back into her bunny form. She pulled the boy over and began to climb over the cat to get to the bunny before anything happened to it. It was to small to climb over the large cat.

She was almost there when a large feral Cheshire ran out and snapped the rabbit up and was gone.

Alice stared at the spot the rabbit had been only moments ago before she began screaming. She cried and screamed until the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat came for her and dragged her home.

"What's wrong Alice? Is it your arm?" The Mad Hatter asked, running them to the house.

But once they got through the door, he froze as he looked at the children.

"Where's Susan?" He whispered.

The little rabbits turned their eyes to Alice who was still crying, almost unable to breath.

"Children. . .Go back to your mother. I'll be down to talk later. If she asks where Susan is, you tell her I'll explain to her later. Don't say anything, okay?" the Mad Hatter ordered.

All the little rabbits left, save for Jacob.

He stared at Alice and the Mad Hatter for a moment then said, "I see visions like my daddy. I always see two paths. It's always based on decisions. As we were running, I had the vision. If I didn't look behind me. . .Alice would have died, me too. If I looked though, Alice would look, and she would save everyone but one. . .I didn't know who would die, but I know Alice is important. . .My visions tell me so."

The little rabbit gave a small smile, his face all to adult again, and left.

Alice drew in a breath and tried to expel the fear that had griped her as the little rabbit talked. Too young. He was too young for this.

"Alice, baby, tell us what happened." the Mad Hatter said gently.

It was only then that she saw the Cheshire Cat standing there, his expression that of being totally pissed off, to put it mildly.

Alice told the story slowly, and had to stop a few times when her voice broke. As she got to the end, where the little rabbit had lost her life, she broke down again.

"In the real world, Alice's father has just had to identify his own daughters body. I bet this somehow caused a shift in Wonderland. His feelings, his pain. Without meaning to, Alice's father let the feral Cheshire clan out of their pit. But they won't be coming back out for a while. I have to make sure that they go back to where they belong. I'll talk to you later Mad Hatter." The Cheshire Cat said.

The Mad Hatter took Alice up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He ripped the jacket from her body and the shirt and immediately began to tend to her arm,

His face was angered as he pulled out some needle and thread.

Alice swallowed hard and screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to sew you up now Alice. I'll be as quick as I can. Just breath through the pain baby." He told her.

She nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mad Hatter made his way down into the basement, and then through the tunnels that ran underneath his property.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he came upon the den of the rabbits.

The children were off somewhere, probably sleep or grieving together.

Ahead of them though, was the mother of the children. She wasn't a rabbit.

Princess Elaine was beautiful. More so then the Queen herself. But the Queen had been jealous of her sister long ago, and tried to have her killed.

The March Hare and he helped her, and then she had fallen in love with the March Hare. It was only about ten years ago though that they had married and then had children.

Now, the Princess looked pale though. . .Her eyes glassy.

"Susan?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

The Mad Hatter dropped to one knee before her and lowered his head.

"She reverted back to her rabbit form. Before Alice could get to her, a feral Cheshire got her. They had attacked us all." He told her softly.

"Bet you were too busy trying to save Alice to worry about my children though, weren't you?" the Princess snapped at him.

The Mad Hatter looked at her and in a flat tone said, "I know you are in pain right now Princess, but I must remind you of your tone. Who is it that keeps you alive, feeds you, clothes you, and overall makes sure you have your health. . .Who helps you with your children? Was I too busy protecting Alice? No, I was busy protecting all of them. The Cheshire Cat and I were pushing them back. One or two must have went around. I'm sorry about Susan. I really am. But life is life. You have your other children."

He stood and gazed coldly at the Princess who stood before him regally, trying to hold onto what little honor she had left.

"Jacob has the gift of vision, like the March Hare did." He told her simply.

He turned and left, wanting to get back to Alice.

She wouldn't want to perform any type of sexual act, he knew. But she would love to be held, that he did know.


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!!!! READ AT OWN RISK. . . .Otherwise, enjoy. Please review. I appreciate it. -DarkMage6**

6. Meeting in the Middle and the Caterpillar

Alice sat up slowly in her bed, unknowing of the time. She winced when she raised her arm to rub her eyes. She glared at her right arm and at the stitches there. She had passed out by the fourth stitch. Some of the shock had worn off, so she was more aware of the pain.

"Gods. . .I'm suck a wimp." She whispered, closing her eyes.

The bed moved and the Mad Hatter was sitting beside her, his arms about her.

Alice leaned into him, happy to let him hold her up.

"You okay baby?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "How are the kids taking it. . .And their mom?"

"The kids. . .They're missing their sister, but they are keeping each other company. As for their mother. . .She'll move on eventually. I don't mean that to sound cruel but. . .You'd just have to know their mother." He murmured. He rubbed his face in her hair and sighed. "I thought you'd never wake up. You've been asleep for nearly two days straight."

"Two days?" Alice yelped, jumping out of his grip and the bed. She touched her hair and grimaced. She had to look like hell and smell just slightly better.

The Mad Hatter stood up and stretched, all his muscles visible under his skin. "I understand why, of course. But I missed your smiles and your laughs. It was so quiet. Disturbingly quiet."

Alice frowned and looked around the room. In it was a few things that he had been obviously sewing on. "You never left me side for more than a few minutes at a time, did you?"

The Mad Hatter actually tried for a sheepish look but failed. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulder. "I love you. I couldn't leave your side for more than a few minutes. Any longer was agonizing."

Alice shook her head. "I'm going to take a bath. I can't stand my own smell."

"Alice. . ."

Alice turned and looked at him. He was standing there, almost lonely looking. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned away.

"I do love you." He said, still looking at the ground. "Just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Thank you." Alice said, not being able to say what he wanted to hear back. She liked him. He was kind, protective, caring, and capable of the love everyone else thought was beyond him. . .But he was still a lunatic, murderer, and a stranger.

'_That you've had oral sex with. He's not that big of a stranger to you. Third base is right up there with cozy with and used to.'_ Her conscious whispered.

Alice frowned at her own reflection as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Her reflection was still her own. . .but it wasn't. She was quickly becoming someone she didn't know. Or maybe she was quickly becoming like Mirror Alice.

She pressed the heels of her palm into her eyes and remembered the little rabbit, Susan, that had been snatched up in the jaws of a predator. That terror in that little rabbits face just before life faded from its eyes. She remembered killing the feral Cheshire to protect those little rabbits. Killing that beast didn't bother her. It was the coldness that she had done it that killed her.

She and the Mad Hatter weren't to different. She knew, that the look he got when he was ready to kill, that look he had when he had shoved her, telling her to run . . .It was the same look she had given the beast. It was going to roar at her. . .to challenge her. And she had taken that opportunity to kill it.

She took deep even breaths to steady herself.

When she looked at her reflection again, she stared at the cold look in her eyes. Nothing. She felt nothing in that moment.

The Mad Hatter opened the door and stared at her, his eyes just as cold for an instant before softening, looking at her.

"Alice." He murmured.

He walked past her, and began running her bath water. As the tub filled, he stripped her of the clothes she wore and sat her in the water.

"You're going to go into shock again baby. Forget about what happened." He told her.

"Do you forget the people you kill?" Alice asked.

The Mad Hatter frowned at her question. "Baby, listen to me. You killed to protect people. I killed. . .I kill because I'm addicted to it. What I do is nothing like you had to do. Before I killed the guard, I had never killed to protect anyone. Do not. . .Do not for one instant think that you are turning into a killer like me. You will never ever be a killer. . .I won't let you."

"So. . .You'll kill me?" Alice asked, her voice small.

"I would never kill you." the Mad Hatter told her, summoning a wash clothe and rubbing it over her skin. "I would them for you. Their blood would be nothing on my already soiled hands. And you should feel no guilt for wanting some people to die. Some just deserve it."

Alice took the rag from him and began to scrub her skin hard.

The Mad Hatter just sat back and watched her.

Alice scrubbed her skin, and gently washed around her gash. She scrubbed her hair then drained the tub. As she stood, so did the Mad Hatter.

He grabbed a towel off of the shelf and wrapped her in it. He lifted her out of the tub and carried her up the 'her closet.' He sat her on her feet and dropped to his knees in front. He stared up at her, the both of them nearly eye level.

He let the towel drop from around her and slowly, he ran his hands up from her calves, to her thighs, over her hips, up her side, over her breasts, up to her neck, and then his hands resting on each side of her face.

He kissed her deeply, pouring everything he felt into that kiss.

Desperate for something beside what she was feeling at current, she kissed him back desperately. The Mad Hatter groaned and buried his hands in her hair, his kisses turning to near bruising level.

He pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and finally to her breasts. He nuzzled them gently, then just rested his head there.

He took deep breaths and forced himself to release her body.

"I. . .I'm going to go fix you something to eat. . .Why don't you find yourself something to wear?" He said shakily. He stood and stumbled for the door.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes smoldering black again.

Alice frowned at his back as he disappeared.

_Did I do something wrong?_

She sighed and just sat in the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head there. She wanted to have sex with him. She wanted to be a little normal in the not so normal world. She wanted to be a woman with a man. . .Nothing more. There would be time later for her to be Alice with the Mad Hatter. Time for her to sort out everything else.

She felt tears run down her face, and she was angry that she was crying.

"Why did I ever come here? I should have died. . .I should have let Mirror Alice just stay here for those last few moments she would have been alive. At least she knew how to live." Alice whispered.

She forced herself up, forced herself to get dressed, and then walked down stairs.

She heard the Mad Hatter messing around in the kitchen, and she felt the need to go outside. She snuck out with no sound and took a deep breath.

The Cheshire Cat was sitting on the step, waiting, it seemed.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Alice nodded then stopped. Finally, she shook her head.

The Cheshire Cat grinned. "I feel the same way, don't worry."

He stood up and held his hand out to here. "Can I show you something? It's in his secret garden that you ran into on your face day here. . .But its something I think you need to see."

Alice swallowed but nodded again.

The Cheshire Cat lead her to those gates that looked so innocent. She stared at the illusion of the roses that hide the horrors and the smell.

The Cheshire Cat turned and waved his hand over her face. "A little spell so you won't smell anything." He explained.

He walked into that place with her in tow and pointed to a body sat in the middle of the waste land of bodies. It was female, whoever it was.

"Up until yesterday, the body that used to hang there was of the Incubus that stole the Red Queen away. But yesterday, he pulled down that old body, and just threw it to the side. He hung up a new body. I saw him run from the house and into the Tea Party garden. He was gone for only four minutes, but for every second of those four minutes. . .there was screams. Someone had wondered into his garden from the dream world. Do you know who that body is Alice?"

Alice shook her head no.

"It's your step-mother."

Alice gasped and looked back. Sure enough. . .She could imagine a head on that body. . .And it would fit her step-mother to a tee.

The Cheshire Cat pointed to a body hanging from a blackened and dead tree.

"The boy. . .he was fifteen when he died, bullied you at school. You cried when you got him, and was in your room. The Mad Hatter pulled that boy in and killed him. You were so mad when you found out. . .But in your world, he was in a accident that involved sleep walking, it seemed."

One by one, the Cheshire Cat pointed out bodies that the Mad Hatter had killed for her. Bodies she didn't know about. . .

"He said that the guard is the first person he killed to protect me." Alice said, her voice sounding a little high, even to herself.

The Cheshire Cat frowned. "To actually protect you, yes. All these other though. . .It was for his pleasure, but also to alleviate some of your pain. Alice. . .I don't like the Red Queen, I really don't. But after what happened the other day, with little Susan dying, and those feral Cheshire's coming for you, I think you should go to the Queen. As you can tell, you really aren't safe here. You live with a mad man."

Alice took a deep breath through her mouth and exhaled out her nose.

"I thank you for your concern and for this enlightening little field trip. But I'm going to go back inside the house now. I trust you know the way out of the Mad Hatter's property?" Alice said coldly.

She walked back into the house and had just shut the door when the Mad Hatter walked out of the kitchen, holding a plate of food.

"Were you outside?" He asked, stopping.

"Needed some air." Alice said, walking toward him. At the sigh and smell of food, her stomach grumbled loudly.

The Mad Hatter smirked and lead her into the living room. Once he made her settle on the couch, he gave her the plate of food then sat beside her.

Alice inhaled the simple meal of breads, meats, and cheeses, along with the diced up fruit. It was good and filling.

Once she finished, he took the plate and sat it to the side.

"I believe we were doing something earlier." He murmured, kissing her jaw softly. "Would you like to continue Alice?"

"I would. . .in the bedroom." Alice told him.

He had her in his arms and was half way up the stairs already. Alice laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sadly though, the flash of the little rabbit appeared in her mind.

Alice grimaced and buried her face into his neck, breathing in his smell that was uniquely him.

"Where have you gone?" He asked her as he walked into the bedroom.

Alice shook her head and kissing his neck, inhaling his smell, desperate to be close to him again. She didn't want to remember the last moment of that little rabbit, didn't want to remember that feral Cheshire dying, while she watched without passion.

He laid her on the bed and stood over her.

His leather pants were stretched tight over his groin, doing nothing to hide his erection, and he was already removing his shirt.

Once he tossed his shirt aside, he gazed down at her hungrily. His lips parted slightly and he let out a shaky sigh.

"How far are we going Alice?" He murmured, stretching out beside her on the bed. His hands immediately went into her hair, playing with it and its still slight damp ends.

"As long as I don't say stop. . .As far as we can." Alice murmured back, gazing up at him.

The Mad Hatter was up in a heartbeat and pulling her to her feet.

"I will go slow on you. . .I will be kind in the taking of your virginity, but right now, I just need to see you naked." He panted.

Alice let him strip her out of her pants and shirt. He ran his hands over her ribs slightly before he removed the bra she had managed to find, and then he slid his hands back down and hooked his thumbs through the small elastic bands on her underwear and yanked them down as well.

She stood there, naked, while he gazed at from his place on his knees.

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her like he had earlier. Hungrily, desperately, but still loving.

Alice kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands threading through his hair, and nails teasing his scalp.

He growled in his throat and his hands started their slow dance up her body. Strong hands ran from her ankles, to calves, to just behind the knees, up the outside of her thighs, over her hips where he stopped for just a moment to massage them, then over her waist, her rib cage, to her breasts.

He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes black and searing.

"Bed." He told her hoarsely.

Alice backed slowly until her knees touched the end of the bed. She sat on it and slowly started moving backwards toward the headboard, her eyes never leaving his.

Once she found the pillows, she leaned back slowly.

The Mad Hatter stood up slowly and his hand went to the fly of his leathers. With a deliberate slowness that was erotic and not teasing, he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

His erection sprang free and the pants dropped to the floor. The stepped from the leathers and put a knee up on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, then he slowly crawled up the bed to her. Once he was over her, on all fours, and bent his head down and kissed her again.

This time though, it was soft, slow, and full of so many promises.

He slid his lips over her cheek and to her jaw where he nipped gently on his was down to her neck, shoulders, and then to the side of her left breast.

He took one of her puckered nipples into his mouth and sucked.

Alice let out a shaky sigh and threaded her hands through his hair again.

He bent the bud gently causing her to cry out.

"That's a sound I love to hear." He told her.

He gave attention to the other breast before he traveled further down her body.

When he slid his hand up between her legs she parted them willingly.

His mouth descended hungrily on her womanhood, causing her to cry out again. It didn't take him to long to bring her to an orgasm. He didn't stopped that, he continued to tease with his tongue for a while, before he inserted a finger slowly into her.

As he worked that finger into her slowly, he nuzzled the inside of her thighs. A few minutes later, he inserted a second finger. He bit the inside of her thigh, gently.

Alice whimpered, close to another orgasm.

"Come on baby, I love to see you in the cusp of an orgasm. Let me see that again."

Alice tumbled over the edge again, crying out, as he growled lowly in approval.

He rose up slowly, over her again.

He ran himself over her lightly, teasing.

"Please." Alice whimpered, raising her hips.

He let the head of himself penetrate her. Alice sighed happily as he groaned low in his throat. He pushed in slowly, an inch at a time, until he reached her maiden head.

Alice watched him swallow slowly, before he caught her gaze.

"It's okay." Alice murmured.

The Mad Hatter raised himself up, his weight on his arms, and pulled out until just the head was inside her. He then thrust back in quickly, tearing her maiden head.

He held himself still and waited.

Alice's eyes were tightly shut, her breathing fast and low.

"You okay baby?" He murmured.

Alice nodded and whispered, "Give me a second. . .You're just big."

"Ah, and with the compliments." He teased.

She smiled up at him, her eyes opening.

"I'm okay." She told him.

He lowered his weight down onto his elbows, and tucked his face against hers, sighing.

He pulled out and thrust back in, she cried out.

He growled lowly in approval, and set into a steady pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Mad Hatter watched Alice as she slept. Her skin was still flushed from all the love making they had done nearly all day. Once he started, he just couldn't stop. He made love to her until she practically passed out.

He ran his hand lightly through her hair, smiling as she nuzzled into it.

He rested his head on his arm that was stretched above him. He was prepared to watch her all night, as was his pleasure. . .But he knew he had worked to do.

She came to him. . .as an escape. He knew it, and he selfishly took that window just to be with her again. He wanted to be with her. . .Wanted things to be like they had been. But things were changing, and not necessarily for the worse. . .But different. The difference between Alice and Mirror Alice was that Alice had free will. Something Mirror Alice had in only small amounts. . .

He smiled at her and got up slowly, careful not to wake her.

He dressed quickly, dressing up for an audience with the only person he would visit with no harm intended in Wonderland.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Caterpillar was beautiful. No doubt about that. She lounged back on a large mushroom, a cigarette in her hand.

The Mad Hatter smiled to her as he approached.

"Mad Hatter!" She greeted standing up and walking to him, arms open.

The Mad Hatter hugged her quickly, then stepped back.

"How Have you been Cate?" He asked her.

"I am well. I am to be married, if you haven't heard." She told him. "He is another Caterpillar that is from the Wild Woods."

"Congratulations." the Mad Hatter told her. "I hope he is good to you."

"If he isn't, I'll just let you know, how about that?" she laughed.

The Mad Hatter smiled wickedly at her, "You really willing to make that promise?"

She slapped his shoulder. "Stop that."

The Mad Hatter just grinned and took a seat on a small mushroom, reserved as a sitting place for guests. The Caterpillar took her seat and let her expression turn serious.

"I have heard about Alice, and that she is here with us for good. I also heard that there was an attack by feral Cheshire's. Little Susan was lost to us, as I felt her passing. It was quick, and she felt no pain, be assured of that."

The Mad Hatter nodded.

"But you are here for Alice. She was forced to do something that has changed her, in her own mind. Mad Hatter, Alice will feel what she feels. One day, she will come to terms what she has done, but it will be on her own. Don't force her." The Caterpillar told him.

The Mad Hatter sighed. "She isn't happy with herself. And I caught her looking into the mirror. With the look on her face, I knew what she was thinking. . .Of course, there is now the smallest stain on her soul from that one act of self defense. She protected them, and there is a small stain on her soul. I am rather angered by it."

The Caterpillar smiled at him. "We all have stains on our souls, Mad Hatter. Some of us more than others. It is but a small speck of dirt in an otherwise pure clothe. And eventually, or sometimes, those stains can disappear. I'm sure if Alice stays her path, she'll be fine."

The Mad Hatter nodded.

"Why don't you bring her to see me in a few days. I shall introduce you to my intended, and you can re-introduce me to Alice. How does that sound?" The Caterpillar suggested.

"I think Alice would like that." The Mad Hatter said after a moment. "Alice has only met three people besides me and the kids. The Cheshire Cat, The Queen, and one of her guards that are now dead."

The Caterpillar nodded. "I had a vision of you killing him. You are always covered in blood in my visions, Mad Hatter. It would be refreshing to see you without blood."

"I'm not sure you would want to see a vision of me when I'm not covered in blood. I'm either with Alice, or killing." the Mad Hatter teased. "But by all means, if you can't stay away, look all you wish."

The Caterpillar snorted. "You are not my type."

The Mad Hatter grinned. "I don't have enough arms?"

The Caterpillar crossed her two arms. Only about a year ago, she had changed into her butterfly form, but as the leader of her people, she would always carry the name the Caterpillar.

"Is your husband moved onto his next form?" the Mad Hatter asked, trying to shake her ire.

"No, he is a wild one as I said. It is rare for them to move to next form, but it doesn't matter. He is strong and powerful in his own right." the Caterpillar said.

Mad Hatter nodded and looked around. "Are you renouncing your title?"

"No, I cannot. There is no one who wants my place. No one wants to council the Red Queen, or play host to the Mad Hatter when he visits." She said grinning. "Now, I believe that you and I should end this visit. Alice will be waking up soon. If you head back, now, she'll awake when you enter the bedroom again, and never know that you have been gone for so long."

Mad Hatter nodded and stood. "Thank you for the council Lady Caterpillar. Payment?"

"Just bring Alice to see me soon. Thank you."

They bowed their heads to each other and the Mad Hatter took his leave.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while. . .Or at least, longer then I meant to go without updating. I've been working on some real life stuff I hoped to get published. Anyways, heads up: RAPE in this chapter. If it bothers you, I would only read about halfway into the chapter and just pretend the world is right and okay. Please review. ^_^ - DarkMage6**

7. The Cold Truth

Alice opened her eyes slowly to find the Mad Hatter walking into the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Did you go somewhere?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

"I had to visit an old friend. She wants to meet you." The Mad Hatter said, leaning his cane against the wall.

"She?" Alice asked, blinking at him.

"Yes, the Caterpillar. She wants to meet you and for us to meet her fiancée." He told her, shrugging out of his leather coat. He threw the coat onto the floor and his vest and shirt followed. He approached her wearing those low slung leather pants and nothing but naked lust in his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her neck, his hands pulling the blanket away from her body.

"Again?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh, I can never get enough of you." He murmured, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap. "Want me to show you?"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Cheshire Cat knelt before the Queen and kept his gaze on the floor.

"You showed her his garden?" The Queen asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You pointed out the body of her step-mother?" The Queen asked sharply.

"Yes I did. I even made sure to point out that her step-mother took the place of honor in his little garden." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why did I even bother wasting the energy to bring that woman here if she doesn't care? How are we going to get that girl away from the mad man?" The Queen yelled.

The Cheshire Cat hissed his breath out and glared up at the Queen. "She won't leave him, so you should just find a new heir."

The Queen slapped him aside and walked toward the door of the throne room to leave. "Alice is my heir. She will rise to be Queen, and she will leave that mad man behind. He will not hurt her, so she can rule without having to fear the Mad Hatter."

The Cheshire Cat snarled at the doors as they closed and then licked the small amount of blood at the corner of his mouth. His smile was vicious as he stood up and disappeared.

-- -- -- --

The Cheshire Cat appeared in the basement of the Mad Hatter's house and walked down the tunnels until he reached the person he was looking for.

Princess Elaine stood when she seen him enter the room.

The Cheshire Cat immediately dropped to his knees before her and placed a fist on the ground.

"My Princess." He murmured.

Princess Elaine rushed to him and fell down, hugging him.

"My daughter. . ." The Princess whimpered.

The Cheshire Cat held her and rocked slowly. "I know Princess. I'm sorry. We were fighting as hard as we could to save them all. But we had to fight off the made pack of them and leave Alice to save the kids. She killed a feral Cheshire to save those kids and she nearly went psycho when she lost Susan. She hurts with you Princess."

"She doesn't know the hurt of losing a child." Princess Elaine sobbed.

"No, but she knows failure like a warrior knows failure. And it hurts her bad." The Cheshire told her.

Princess Elaine nodded. "I'm glad you came to see me."

The Cheshire Cat squeezed her. "I always think of you Princess. You are the last of my friends. I can't lose you like I'm losing everyone else."

Princess Elaine nodded.

"I bring news of your sister. I think. . .I think she needs to step down. Princess, if I remove your sister from the throne, would you take her place?" He asked.

"Cheshire Cat, you know that I cannot take the throne. Though the March Hare and I did marry, the marriage was not approved by courts. It's null and void as far as they're concerned; I have children out of wedlock. Alice has been named heir, and I am believed dead. My name is mud in the courts."

The Cheshire Cat hung his head and rested it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Princess." He told her.

"It's okay Cheshire. I'm okay with my life here. I'm more of a person than I ever would have been if I had stayed in the courts. I appreciate all you do though." She told him, patting his back.

They parted and the Cheshire Cat helped her stand.

"You were always the most loyal of my guards." She told him.

The Cheshire Cat hung and head and bared his teeth at the floor.

If she only knew. . . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice was dancing around in 'her closet', keeping just out of the Mad Hatter's reach.

"Alice." He growled, trying to grab her again.

Alice laughed and spun away, his fingers barely brushing her.

He growled and tried again, missing her.

"Come on," She teased. "You can't catch little old me?"

He lunged and managed to catch her around the waist. He held a garment in front of her. "I don't mind you running around naked within our home. But I want to be presentable to the kids and their mother. You should be dressed to meet her."

Alice pouted and the Mad Hatter smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Come on baby. I'll reward you later." He whispered in her ear.

"Reward?" Alice asked. "Do I really have to work at a reward?"

The Mad Hatter sighed and murmured, "Please get dressed. . .Otherwise we'll never leave the house or visit anyone ever. . ."

Alice sighed and lifted her arms up. The Mad Hatter quickly slid the dress over her head. Once he settled it in place, he began lacing up the front in firm pulls. By the time the long midnight blue dress was all laced up, Alice found a flattering figure on herself.

"You look beautiful." the Mad Hatter told her kneeling down before her. He slid her feet into some soft black leather shoes.

He stayed knelt before her, love and total adoration shinning in his eyes.

Alice swallowed and looked around the room, still uncomfortable in that aspect of their relationship. "What are you going to wear?" Alice asked, grasping at straws.

The Mad Hatter cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll go naked."

Alice slapped his shoulder and he was quick to grab her hand and place a kiss in her palm.

He jumped to his feet and motioned her to follow him.

In his closet he pulled out a black leather vest with small sapphires sewn in. He showed it to her with a shrug. "Should we match?"

Alice grinned. "What would the people of Wonderland think if they heard you say such a thing? I can see it now, 'What? The Mad Hatter wanted to match what Alice was wearing? Horrifying! Evil man!'"

The Mad Hatter frowned at her, not finding humor in her words.

"No then?"

Alice stopped her giggles and glared at him. "Wear it."

He held his hands up in mock defense before pulling out a black silk shirt to wear beneath the vest and a long black silk jacket.

The jacket went to her, and was for her, it seemed. It fit perfectly over the dress.

After that, he dressed quickly in his own clothes and put on his top hat. He led her down the stairs and into the basement stairs that wound down.

Alice couldn't help but shiver when they passed the doorway of his workshop.

Further down they went still until they stood on soft dirt.

The Mad Hatter led the way and soon Alice could hear voices. They didn't belong to the children however.

The Cheshire Cat was kneeling before a beautiful woman who held a striking resemblance to the Queen of Hearts. She stood proud and regally, even though her clothes spoke of her financial status. Her hair was pulled away from her face and in a tight bun. She wore no make-up, and she looked tired.

"Cheshire." The Mad Hatter greeted.

The Cheshire Cat glared at the Mad Hatter before grinning at Alice. "Hey hot stuff, how's it been going?" He gave a sniff of the air and smirked at her.

Alice felt her face burn, and the Mad Hatter hissed a low warning for the Cheshire Cat to be silent.

While the two men stood off, the woman looked down her nose at Alice for a few moments. Alice shifted uncomfortable and waited for something to happen.

"Alice." The Mad Hatter said, deciding to ignore the Cheshire Cat. "This is Princess Elaine, again." He grinned teasingly at her. "She is the older sister of the Queen of Hearts. We've been hiding her here and from the Queen for many, many years. She is the widowed wife of the March Hare, and mother to the bunnies."

"How do you do?" Alice asked, trying for nice.

"So you really have forgotten your memories?" Elaine asked. "How nice."

The Mad Hatter growled something out in a language that Alice had never heard before. Elaine glared at him for a minute before she turned back to Alice. "Forgive my rudeness. Having just lost a child, I don't find myself a pleasant person."

Alice lowered her head and looked anywhere but at the woman then. She felt like the most horrid person on the face of the planet. She had been using the Mad Hatter and sex to forget about the screaming child-rabbit, but it only took a few small words from the mother to bring it all back.

At that moment, she didn't want to be anywhere near Elaine.

The Mad Hatter growled some more words and Elaine just simply turned and left.

"She's not normally like this Alice. The loss of her child has made her bitter." Cheshire Cat told her.

The Mad Hatter snorted and said, "I won't sugar coat it for you Alice. She's always been a bit of a bitch. She was driven out of her home, the castle, haunted, until we gave her safety. She had a fiancée that she clung on to the hope that he would come for her, and still love her. Didn't happen. She finally gives her heart up to the March Hare, and he died. Now the child. She won't get better. But she'll get used to you."

The Cheshire Cat was looking at the Mad Hatter with a look of pure contempt. "Why don't we put all of the Princesses dirty laundry out in the open? Maybe talk about her problems conceiving and giving birth?" Every word came out with a snarl.

Alice just sighed and felt like maybe she had walked into a cock fight that had been going on for a lot longer than maybe even Mirror Alice could have remembered. . .Then again, the Cheshire Cat said that he and the Mad Hatter had been friends. So what happened there?

As the two men continued to argue, Alice choose to go back up stairs. She doubted she would have gotten to see the kids anyways. Not with the mother acting the way she was.

She had barely made it to the sitting area back up stairs when the Mad Hatter found her, swooping down on her with a bad frown.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't just walk off like that, ever." He told her.

It was Alice's turn to frown at him. "Sorry if I didn't want to stay and watch you and Cheshire Cat decide who's dick was bigger."

The Mad Hatter raised one eyebrow and said, "Such filthy language from you."

"Get used to it."

"I don't like it, so I shall not."

"I've told you that I'm not the girl you fell in love with."

"Yes you are, you have just to be molded."

"Molded? Just fucking try it buddy!"

"Language!" He snapped.

"How's this for size, FUCK YOU!" Alice snapped.

The Mad Hatter set his jaw and took off his hat, setting it on the table. Next, he took off his vest and un-tucked his shirt.

"You need to be taught a lesson Alice. Some wishes are best to be respected, and some orders best followed."

"What the hell is wrong with you! Get off your high horse and come down from whatever cloud you're on because, Buddy, you're dreaming!"

The Mad Hatter grabbed and pulled her over his lap, lifting his dress up and slapping her ass hard.

Alice yelped and glared at him.

"You'll behave." He told her.

"Fuck you." Alice spat.

He hit her again, even harder.

Tears stung Alice's eyes but she repeated her statement.

Again and again, he hit her until she was sure that her behind was blistered and possible bruised.

He sat her down roughly and said, "Think about what you've done."

He exited the room and went back down the stairs, probably to his work area.

Alice tried to wipe at the tears that were falling down her face. Yeah, part of it was her own fault, but she couldn't stand that sudden change in him. She would not stand for being treated like that. And it seemed it was a personality change that might stay.

Alice stood gingerly and walked out the front door as quietly as possible.

Outside, the Cheshire Cat stood there, looking grim.

"There's only one person that can protect you now." He told her.

"I know. Take me to the Queen." Alice told him.

The Cheshire Cat bowed to her, before stepping close and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry he hurt you." He whispered.

"Nothing you could have done." Alice told him.

The Cheshire Cat grimaced and transported them his way into the main hall of the castle. Immediately, the announcements flew about.

Alice was _home._

The Queen of Hearts flew out of a door from down the hall and ran to Alice, hugging the girl.

"I knew you would come to your senses." The Queen said.

Alice just stood stiffly in the Queen's embrace.

"Your Majesty," The Cheshire Cat began, "Alice is. . .weary and would probably like some time to rest and get used to the change in her life."

"Of course!" The Queen said, releasing Alice. The Queen clapped her hands and servants ran forward, waiting for their orders. "I want Princess Alice in a room close to mine. Give her whatever she wants and get her some new clothing."

Alice followed the servants, reluctantly.

Just before she rounded the corner, she watched the Cheshire Cat whisper something to the Queen, who in return, smiled evilly and clapped her hands in glee.

Many faces passed Alice, old and young, man and woman, innocent and cruel looking and all Alice could think was one thing, 'What will the Mad Hatter do now?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Mad Hatter put a hand to his throbbing temple as he stumbled down the stairs, going past his work area, and back to where the little rabbits lived.

He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he knew that the woman who lived down there had disrespected him, and she needed to be punished too.

He stumbled down the dirt paths and tunnels until he found her, rocking in a chair and sewing.

She stood upon his entrance.

"You've had your words with me, now get out." She told him.

The Mad Hatter sneered, and said, "I am far done from you. I must punish you for your words and actions against me. You'll act like a proper lady, the way you were brought up to be."

Elaine stood still, taking small breaths.

"Mad Hatter. . .Are you well?" She asked.

"I'll be better when everyone is this household stops questioning me, back talking me, swearing at me, and just learn to mind and obey me!" The Mad Hatter snarled.

Elaine drew in a sharp breath and took two slow steps back to her medicine cabinet. Within it were some of the strongest powders and spells that you could find in Wonderland.

"I think you've been poisoned Mad Hatter." She informed him, grabbing the right powder.

He jumped at her just as she poured the powder in her hand.

She blew it right into his face.

He inhaled it and almost immediately, the change came over his face.

"What happened? Where's the Cheshire Cat and where's Alice?" He demanded.

"Mad Hatter, you were poisoned. It's a strong poison that only someone with a lot of money can afford. It changes the person into something they're not. In this case, you said you were going to punish me for what happened earlier, or even in the past. You may be a killer, but you've never hurt a woman just in anger." Elaine told him.

The Mad Hatter put a hand to his head. "Shit, I better go check on Alice."

"Mad Hatter." Elaine called, stopping him further. "My guess is that the Cheshire Cat did this to you. We had only parted way for twenty minutes when you came back. If Alice is gone, you know where to find her. Keep a straight head, and bring her back safely."

The Mad Hatter dashed up the stairs and searched high and low. He looked outside around the grounds, but Alice couldn't be found.

He screamed his rage to the heaven's, and grabbed every knife, sword, and other weapon he could find, strapping them across his chest and onto his belt. Over all of it he put on his long floor length black leather coat and grabbed his top hat. With everything in place, he set his sights on the castle.

No doubt, the Queen would send people for him, and he'd meet every one of them on the way to the castle. He would kill them all, and get Alice back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice was laying on her bed when she heard the whispers of servants outside her door.

"Did you hear?" An older man was saying, "The Queen has sent out about two-thirds of her men to go and kill the Mad Hatter."

A woman gasped and said something so softly, Alice couldn't hear it.

"Oh, the only person who will be able to stop him from killing is the Princess Alice. I heard that the Queen plans on using the Princess as bait, and when the Mad Hatter lets down his guard, it will all be over, just like that."

The woman said something else.

"Oh, I imagine the Queen will have Alice killed, just like she did her older sister. With the Mad Hatter out of the way, she'll be able to sit on the throne for many more years to come."

The servants walked away, leaving Alice to her thoughts and racing heart.

"Did you know, that before everything went down with the Mad Hatter, that you and I had a relationship?"

Alice spun around the see the Cheshire Cat laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He continued by saying, "Well, we had a relationship, I should say. It was a young love type thing, really. I gave you your first kiss, and you turned away, blushing. You were so beautiful."

"Will the Queen really kill me?" Alice asked, ignoring his trip down memory lane. It wasn't her anyways.

"When I enlisted with the Queen to help after what happened with the Mad Hatter, I had to put our relationship on hold. You told me that you would wait for me. Then the Queen sent you to the Mad Hatter and I thought I had lost you forever." The Cheshire Cat murmured. "But I have a chance to have you back."

Alice screamed in frustration and flung herself onto the bed, grabbing a handful of that dark hair and bringing his head up so that there eyes were level. "Will the Queen kill me once she has disposed of the Mad Hatter?"

"Undoubtedly." The Cheshire Cat answered her.

Alice swore and jumped off the bed, pacing. "You told me I would be safe!"

"You are. I am here to protect you." He answered.

"You can't protect me from the Queen. She rules here. The only thing standing in her way from her being the most feared and powerful is the Mad Hatter. Once he's gone, its game over." Alice spat. "Thanks for bringing me here. I think I'd have rather had my ass busted again then be stuck here, listening to servants whisper about my upcoming death, and you spouting stories of a time I will never remember!"

The Cheshire Cat sat up slowly, the soft light of the sun shining over his chest. "I hated the way I had to take you away from him."

Alice stilled. "What?"

"I had to poison him. It's a horrible poison, and I hated using it, but he's so strong. I knew it was the only thing that would work on him. The darkness in him would feed the violence that comes with the drug. I watched him hit you through the window. I watched your skin start to bruise but I couldn't do anything, or he might have really hurt you."

"You're fucking crazy." Alice shrieked. "You make the Mad Hatter look totally sane!"

"I know, right?" The Cheshire Cat grinned evilly. "It's amazing what love of a person will do to you. I was so angry when the Queen sent you to him, setting up the stage for your romance. I never expected it to happen. When it did, I was in shock. I asked you to wait, and I expected you too, but you didn't. You went to another man. Kissed another man. Had sex with that man! I should have been your first, and twice now, I have lost the chance."

Alice ran for the door only to find the Cheshire Cat there, blocking it.

"I found I can tap into wild power of Wonderland and use it. It took a lot out of the place. I almost thought that Wonderland would collapse around me as I tried but I succeeded!"

"Succeeded in what?" Alice asked.

"In making that drunk driver take that route, making your boss let you off early, and switching you and Mirror Alice." He explained.

Alice gaped at him. "If you did all of that, why would you take me back to the Mad Hatter?"

"Because I was tired, and wouldn't be able to protect you from him at the time. And he would go crazy and kill and kill until he found you. So I returned you. I never dreamed that you would just jump in bed with him only after a few days." The Cheshire Cat hissed. "But it's okay. I will make you forget all about him."

The Cheshire Cat grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

He was on top of her in an instant, ripping at her dress, until she was bare to him.

Alice screamed and cried, trying her hardest to push him off.

"Shh." The Cheshire Cat told her, "You'll like it. I know it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Mad Hatter screamed in laughter as he cut down another soldier who was trying to flee from him. He was only about a fourth of the way to the castle, and he had already slain over two dozen men. Like sheep to a slaughter house, they marched toward him, and he cut them out, covering himself in their blood and sins, making himself stronger.

He knew he was close to really loosing it. So close that he might even hurt Alice when he seen her, but he hoped not.

The blood was intoxicating. The power even more so.

And he wouldn't stop until he was covered in the blood of the Red Queen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Princess Elaine paced back and forth, trying to figure things out.

Why would the Cheshire Cat poison the Mad Hatter, a man he had always called a friend in the past. Other than there growing apart, nothing should have caused him to want to do such a thing.

The Cheshire Cat's actions had not only put her in danger, but her kids as well. And there was no telling what shape Alice was in.

Had the Red Queen convinced the Cheshire Cat to do this? Why would he do something so evil now? Of all times!

"Momma." A small rabbit whispered, hoping forward.

"What is it Jacob?" Elaine asked.

"I had a vision Momma." The little rabbit answered, but his voice was small. So much smaller than he was.

Elaine scooped him up and held him close.

"What did you see Jacob? What has you so scared?"

"He's raping her Momma. She's screaming and she's scared and no one is helping her." Jacob whimpered.

"Who's raping who?" Elaine asked. "Is it Alice?"

The little rabbit nodded.

"Who's raping her baby?"

"The Cheshire Cat. He's hurting her."

Elaine stopped breathing in that moment. She sat the little rabbit down and gave him a carrot laced with a potion to help him sleep without any dreams or visions. Once he fell asleep, she summoned the other little rabbits to her.

"You do not leave this house." She ordered. "You don't go up stairs or anything. I have to go out and find someone. I'm leaving plenty of food and water for you. I'll be back, I promise. Take care of your brother."

Elaine grabbed up and cloak and pulled it around her, rushing up stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice cried out again as the Cheshire Cat bit her, this time, on her breast. His nails dug in painfully into the skin, drawing blood. Everywhere he touched her, he hurt her.

"Stop!" She begged, trying again to crawl away.

He pulled her back with a hiss, and began to undo his pants.

Alice shrieked and fought more. It resulted in him sleeping her, his nails cutting across her cheek.

"You'll enjoy this Alice." He hissed lowly, freeing his cock from his pants.

He was already straining and a drop of pre-cum glistened.

The sight absolutely sickened her.

Only hours ago, this man had been a friend. If she knew then what she knew now, she would have told the Mad Hatter to kill him gladly. She would have watched. It would have helped her sleep at night.

He pushed into her dry entrance, stretching her, tearing her, causing her more pain.

Alice closed her eyes and went deep within her own mind, not wanting to exist anymore. She wanted to be that girl that was hit by the car. She wanted to be dead in the ground. She didn't want the Cheshire Cat raping her.

The only thing she wanted was the Mad Hatter, and he could be dead, or hopefully fighting his way to the castle.

All and all, it was to late.

Her body was being defiled.

And her soul wanted to tear free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Caterpillar was waiting for Elaine when she arrived.

"Alice keeps appearing in my visions. I know what's going on." The Caterpillar informed her. "I've gathered the best warriors around and even called out some of the wild creatures of Wonderland to help. We'll have to help the Mad Hatter cut through the Queen's guards and help him get the Cheshire Cat alone."

Elaine had to job to keep up with the Caterpillar's pace.

Around them, huge men and women with multiple arms sat, waiting. In tree limps, more sat with wings, waiting. In the darkness, eyes glowed back at her.

Elaine shivered.

"I'm going to use my magic to get us all there. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb will be at the castle already, hopefully. They were scouting for entrances and or best points to attack to make ourselves an entrance. I think we're all ready to go." The Caterpillar stated.

"Is it in the best interests that I stay or go?" Elaine asked.

The Caterpillar paused and gazed at the ground, as if finding something very interesting there. Around them, everything was silence as everyone waited for the answer.

"You go." Caterpillar answered at last.

Elaine found herself being pulled up into the arms of a huge man who grinned at her. "Pleased to meet ya Princess. Hold on. It's going to be a fun ride."

One moment they were in the forest, and the next, screams filled the air.

Soldiers scattered as the Mad Hatter made his way up the path to the castle cutting down soldiers left and right. His body was soaked in blood and his eyes gleamed red.

"Stay back." the Caterpillar ordered. "He doesn't know friend from foe right now. I will talk to him alone."

The Caterpillar floated over and stayed in the air a safe distance from the Mad Hatter.

"My friend, you need to listen up." She called.

The Mad Hatter snarled and swung his sword up, attempting to make contact, but it fell awful short.

"Alice needs your help!"

The Mad Hatter paused and seemed to struggle internally for a minute before he rasped, "Alice?"

"Yes! I know that you want to kill the Queen but she isn't your biggest concern right now. The Cheshire Cat is. Mad Hatter, as we speak, he is somewhere within that castle, raping Alice. If you don't get there soon, we'll loose her for real, and we will die." The Caterpillar told him.

The Mad Hatter went crazy and snarled. "I know you have people with you. They have a minute at most to clear me a path. I won't cut them down but they better make it quick."

The Caterpillar yelled orders left and right.

People poured into the castle.

Fires started, screams echoed, and blood was spilled.

"Go." The Caterpillar told him. "She is in a room close to the Queens."

The Mad Hatter took off in a blurring speed.


	9. Chapter 8

8.

Alice was ready to bite her own tongue off in that moment when the doors were thrown open with the force of a hurricane behind them.

The Cheshire Cat swore and removed himself from her, standing up and fixing his pants, his eyes on his enemy. . .The Mad Hatter.

Alice tried to cover herself, but it hurt to even move. She wanted nothing more than a giant hole to open beneath her and swallow her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Alice." the Mad Hatter murmured, looking at her. He was covered in blood, not a single spot of his own skin visible beneath all that red. But to Alice, he looked like an angel.

"K…." She tried.

The Cheshire Cat jumped, claws extended at the Mad Hatter.

The two of them came together like titans clashing. They were evenly matched in strength. And the Cheshire Cat's nails were as tough as steel.

"K…K-" Alice tried again. She forced herself to sit up, despite her bodies protests. "Kill him!" She screamed. "Kill him Mad Hatter!"

The Mad Hatter got a twisted grin on his face and his eyes began to glow red. "As my love commands of me, so shall I do."

The Cheshire Cat snarled in the Mad Hatters face and shoved a clawed hand into the Mad Hatters side.

That didn't slow the Mad Hatter down in the least bit.

He took the chance to draw a blade from his belt and ram it through the Cheshire Cat's gut.

The blade sank in easily like a hot knife through butter, and blood poured from around the blade. The Mad Hatter took another blade and shoved it in between the Cheshire Cat's ribs, not stabbing the heart however.

The Cheshire Cat's hand fell limply to his side and he fell to his knees, kneeling before the Mad Hatter.

"You have many sins." the Mad Hatter told him. "I ignored them for so long though, because you were my friend. I changed but I didn't think that we would grow so far apart. However, as I changed, so did you. And despite my many sins, you are worse. You drug out Alice's step-mother from her dream world and brought her into ours. You killed her and put her in my garden, then tried to convince Alice that I did it. And that is one of the cleaner of your sins."

Alice put a shaking hand over her mouth.

"You have long been killing and placing the blame on me." The Mad Hatter continued. "And now you will die."

"If you kill me, all I have done will be undone in this world. That means that when that drunk driver rounds the corner, Alice will die, and so will everyone. Will you take that chance?" The Cheshire Cat hissed out, laughing.

The Mad Hatter paused and looked at Alice.

"He has to die." Alice said firmly.

The Mad Hatter grinned at the Cheshire Cat and said, "Then I pass judgment on everyone. No one is without sin."

The Mad Hatter shoved a blade right between the eyes of the Cheshire Cat, and relished in watching the light leave his eyes.

The entire building shook, proving that the Cheshire Cat had been right in his statement.

The Mad Hatter stumbled over to Alice and held her close to himself.

"No matter where you are, I'll find you." He murmured in her ear.

Alice felt hot tears slide down her face.

"I love you." She choked out.

"I know." He replied, smiling into her hair.

**Author's Note: It's over. . .NOT. Sorry, had to do it.**

**Continuation:**

Alice opened her eyes and found herself crossing the street.

Instantly, she stopped and turned around, standing safely on the street corner.

A car came around the corner and swerved horribly, the driver obviously drunk. When he car had safely passed, Alice walked across the street and continued on her way home.

Through her head, images played of Wonderland that horrified her partly, especially toward the end. Still though, there was an overwhelming sadness, like she was missing something very important. Her heart ached and she rubbed it, as if it would help.

_Alice._

Alice turned around quickly, thinking that someone had called her name. No one was there though.

She sighed and turned, stopping when she caught her reflection in a window of a store. She looked tired, which was to be expected for how much work she did, and how little sleep she got. She needed a life.

She walked on, and turned the corner, almost home.

_Alice._

She stopped again and massaged her temples, trying to block out that dark seductive voice.

She walked on and pulled out her keys. Quickly, she unlocked the door and went inside, re-locking it behind her. She threw down her things and kicked off her shoes. She peeled her clothes off and threw them on the floor as she made her way to the bathroom, ready to take a nice long hot relaxing bath before she went to sleep.

_Alice._

Alice glanced up into the mirror and gasped when she seen a man standing behind her. Not just any man, but the Hatter.

His hand landed softly on her reflections shoulder.

She touched her own shoulder and felt nothing.

_Alice, will you come back to me? Will you come back to Wonderland to be with me forever? To be my wife?_

Alice smiled bitterly at the mirror. "I need to grow up and get some sleep. Hot men don't come to you in your dreams, or come out of your head from your little day dreams and ask for forever."

The Hatter dropped his hand from her reflections shoulder and looked sad.

_You will not come back to Wonderland? Things are better. The Cheshire Cat is gone for good._

Alice shook her head and turned her back to the mirror, deciding against a bath. She shut off the bathroom light and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes, letting them out slowly.

Her body began to relax.

_Then I'll come to you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice groaned when she heard knocking on her door the next day.

She pulled herself up out of her bed and pulled on her tattered bathrobe and answered the door.

Her landlord stared at her with an upset expression.

"Alice, I just wanted to tell you that the apartment complex has been bought out and that you should maybe consider finding a new place to live. Chances are, the new owner is going to evict everyone and tear the entire place down and sale the land for more prophet."

Alice gaped at the old woman, "But, I don't have that kind of money to just afford a new apartment!"

The older woman reached out and patted Alice on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear." She said, "I'm afraid I must get back to the office and wait for the new owner to arrive. He'll be giving me my pink slip, no doubt."

Alice closed the door and felt tears stinging her eyes.

In times like this, she would have let herself escape to Wonderland, but she quickly stopped herself.

'Grow up.' She reminded herself mentally.

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing her hair and shaving her legs and arm pits. She got out and towel dried her hair before brushing it, planning on letting it dry and do its own thing. . .Strangely, it was longer than it had been yesterday. How was it possible for her hair to grow so fast?

She pulled on some clothes and walked out of her apartment with car keys in hand, planning on driving around, doing just as the old woman told her too. . .Look for a new place to live. Hell, maybe a new town or state would be a good idea. Then she could just start fresh.

"This would be Alice!" the Land lady said from behind Alice.

Alice stopped and turned around, gaping when she seen the tall man standing behind the older woman.

The man before her was the Hatter.

"It's nice to meet you Alice. My name is Michael. I've just bought these apartments." He said, smiling at her, and holding out a hand. "Of course, you already knew all of that, right?"

The land lady looked between them, confused.

Alice stared at the hand and said, "I always called you Hatter."

"Most people call me the Mad Hatter now." He replied, his eyes turning a deep blue.

Alice swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You really came from Won. . .You really came all the way here, just to be with me?"

"No matter where you are, I'll find you." He told her.

Alice flung herself into his arms, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. She gave up eternity because she was being stupid and pig-headed. But he was still here, with her, because he wanted it to be so.

In her ear, in a dark seductive tone, he whispered, "You're a virgin. . .again."

Alice groaned then out right laughed.

She was okay with all of it.

She was happy, and in love.

**Author's Note: Okay. . .That's the end. . .maybe. I really had so much more planned, but it's all been quiet in my head for a while since I've been working on something else. . I may do a sequel, it just all depends. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**

**And, if a sequel does happen, I'll let you guys know. . .**


End file.
